La chute du prince
by FunnyFanFic-Girl
Summary: Drago et Blaise sont prit au piège et devront faire un choix. Aidé par Severus et Rémus, arriveront-ils à faire confiance à l'Ordre ? Drago pourra-t-il remonter la pente ? RL/DM :D
1. Trahison

Bonjour ! Je reprends cette fanfiction en main afin de continuer cette pauvre petite histoire que j'avais cruellement abandonnée... J'ai refait à neuf les premiers chapitres, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu n'hésitez pas à relire car j'ai fais pas mal de modifications !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Si vous aimez et que vous avez des questions sur l'histoire où peut-être des idées à me soumettre je ne suis pas contre ^^ Envoyez moi un mp ou mettez une review ! :3

**Chapitre 1 : Trahison**

* * *

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Drago surprit en le prenant à part.

-J'ai demandé à venir avec toi, t'es pas apte à te protéger tout seul mon pote ! Rigola-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Détestant par dessus tout que quelqu'un touche à sa sublime chevelure il lui administra un bon coup de coude.

-Pas touche Zabini !

Malgré son ton froid, le métisse savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeux, personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui et il n'en n'était pas peu fière. Commençant leur marche, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers une salle secrète du manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres en compagnie de trois mange-morts d'une trentaine d'année. En s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans sa cape noir Drago réfléchissait intensément. Il aurait largement préféré affronter cette épreuve seul, mettre son seul et vrai ami en danger le préoccupait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Blaise lui était bien trop précieux, lui seul savait comment le faire sourire derrière les convenances exigeantes de sa famille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution à son récent problème que Blaise reprit d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi le Lord t'as choisi pour cette mission ? Tu es le fils Malfoy, tout le monde sait que tu n'as seulement dix-huit ans... Nous ne connaissons absolument rien en sortilèges et objets magiques...

-Je n'en sais rien du tout mais cette mission sera couronnée de succès et le Lord sera obligé de reconnaître le talent de ma famille.

-Ta famille n'a pas besoin de reconnaissance Drago, vous êtes Ses favoris !

Suspicieux, il se tourna vers les trois manges-morts dans une attitude qu'il voulait désinvolte puis il se remit droit en chuchotant le plus discrètement possible à son ami.

-Non... Mon père m'a dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres doutait de nous...

Devant le regard choqué de Blaise il continua d'un ton provocateur et sûr de lui.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je vais Lui prouver ma valeur aujourd'hui même.

Après une petite pause où il le vit réfléchir à toute allure Blaise, ce dernier se tourna vers lui arborant un grand sourire.

-Je compte sur toi ! Tu n'es pas notre prince pour rien après tout !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Drago n'ajouta rien et continua sa route beaucoup moins stressé qu'auparavant. Tout compte fait la présence de Blaise n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et puis j'ai demandé des conseils à Severus, il m'a apprit quelques sorts utiles contre les objets ensorcelés.

-Ah tu me rassures ! Parce que personnellement je n'y connais absolument rien ! Dit-il en riant à gorge déployée.

Le blond secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur devant la bêtise de son meilleur ami mais alors qu'il allait lui faire un énième sermon un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce type avait vraiment le don de le faire rire. Malheureusement les deux sorciers ne rigolèrent pas longtemps car dans un petit sursaut Drago aperçut au loin la porte d'entrée marquant enfin leur arrivée.

-Nous voilà... Chuchota-t-il sombrement.

Blaise fit une grimace en voyant à son tour l'entrée de la salle et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-T'as un plan ?

-Oui. Répondit-il confiant.

Tout d'un coup un des mange-morts prit la parole en les écartant brusquement de son passage.

-Les ordres du Lord s'ont clair, vous devez vous débrouiller seul. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte il se tourna vers Drago et lui administra un sourire moqueur.

-Il serait fort dommage qu'un si beau garçon se fasse brûlé vif, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'homme en le touchant l'épaule du bout de ses doigts.

Ses deux amis de derrière rigolèrent d'un rire gras tandis que Blaise envoya un regard sombre au mange-mort qui osait manquer de respect au prince des serpentards. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le sang des Malfoy reprit le dessus et c'est dans une contre-attaque glaciale que Drago lui répondit.

-Lorsque je sortirais d'ici je demanderais à mon père de vous faire donner à manger à nos dragons et nous verrons qui de nous deux sera brûlé vif.

Devant le regard haineux de l'homme, Blaise rajouta d'un ton léger.

-N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme changea brusquement d'attitude et rigola d'un air hystérique, presque fou et s'écarta de la porte d'un geste théâtrale.

-Eh bien montrez nous vos talents monsieur Malfoy.

-J'y compte bien. Dit-il en relevant la tête et en sortant sa baguette tout aussi digne qu'il le pouvait.

Il se tourna derechef vers son ami et lui intima de rester derrière lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de consentement et sortit à son tour sa baguette pour la pointer devant lui dans une attitude défensive. En déglutissant difficilement Drago ouvrit la marche et entra le premier dans l'antre mystérieuse bientôt suivi par Blaise tout autant mal à l'aise par l'ambiance glauque de l'endroit. Dès le seuil de la pièce passé la porte se referma lentement derrière eux dans un grincement sinistre en les laissant seul dans l'obscurité.

-Lumos. Chuchota Drago en même temps que Blaise.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je vais tout d'abord lancer un sort de détection primaire des sortilèges puis j'ensorcellerai ma main pour qu'elle soit capable de toucher l'objet sans qu'il y ai un quelconque danger. Expliqua le blond en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le noir.

Blaise sentit un terrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se rapprocha discrètement de lui en tremblant.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de missions...

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir.

Drago savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait cela pour lui, pour ne pas le laisser seul mais il ne voulait pas passer non plus pour le boulet de service. Celui dont on était obligé de constamment surveiller pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie. Un peu comme Londubat...

-Je sais... Mais je raterais une mission avec toi pour rien au monde ! Dit-il d'un rire un peu forcé.

Cependant, il commençait lui même à sérieusement paniquer donc il ne releva pas l'air de profonde détresse de Blaise et continua son chemin tout en gardant sa concentration. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un pleurnichard dans les pattes et Blaise le savait très bien. Et c'était bien pour ça que le reste du parcours fut traversé dans le silence le plus total, sans entendre une seule plainte sortir de la bouche du bronzé.

Mais tout d'un coup, le duo put apercevoir au loin une petite table ronde avec une sorte de gant noir en tissus posé dessus. Ils arrivèrent bientôt juste à côté de ce mystérieux objet et alors que Blaise allait questionner son ami, ce dernier commença les préparatifs sans perdre de temps. Comme il l'avait dit précédemment il lança donc en premier lieu un sort de détection sur le vêtement et aussitôt une lumière blanche en surgit les aveuglant pendant quelques secondes.

-Bien. Les effets du sort indiquent que le gant n'est pas une menace. Commença le blond satisfait avec un petit sourire de victoire. C'est à dire que la mission est terminée, l'objet à donc était identifié comme non dangereux.

Blaise éclata de rire et le félicita de mon ingéniosité. Lui ne connaissait pas ce genre de sorts et ses compliments rendirent Drago assez fier de lui.

-Maintenant qu'on à terminé je t'offre un verre ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour la journée !

En entendant sa dernière réplique Drago lui envoya un regarde dépité et lui répondit de mauvaise grâce.

-Et tu te dis mange-mort ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à rire devant les yeux froid et hautain de son camarade. Il secoua la tête un peu blasé et entama la marche pour retourner dans le couloir, là ou ils avaient laissé les hommes en noirs.

Blaise n'était définitivement pas fait pour être dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres... Ou alors à la comptabilité ou quelque chose du genre.

Est-ce qu'une compta existe au moins chez les mange-morts ? Pensa Drago en levant les yeux face à la bêtise de ses propres pensées.

Il reprit d'une voix forte :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de lancer le dernier sort, vu avec qu'elle facilitée j'ai réalisé le premier. Dépêche toi de prendre le gant, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce connard. Dit-il dans un sourire mauvais en faisant référence au mange-mort qui l'avait défié.

-Ah oui, je l'avais presque oublié celui là ! Répondit l'autre en se calmant instantanément.

Blaise tendit la main pour prendre l'objet en question quand tout d'un coup la pièce tangua brutalement. Drago fit volte face rapidement et aperçut son meilleur ami, bras tendu vers le gant et incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Soudain des milliers de points blancs troublèrent sa vision mais essayant de se reprendre, il trébucha et s'aplatit par terre. Drago se releva avec difficulté puis dans une grimace il vacilla jusqu'à son meilleur ami. De toutes ses forces il lui tira le bras mais l'air autour d'eux semblait peser des tonnes si bien qu'il ne put résister à la force qui l'écrasait. Le genou à terre, toujours accroché à Blaise d'une main, Drago pouvait sentir des immenses ondes magiques se répandre dans l'air. Tout d'un coup le métisse se réveilla de sa torpeur et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Le sol sembla au blond fait de vagues et d'ondulations, toute physique avait disparu et il sentit bientôt un mal de crâne lui ciller les tempes. Faisant fi de la douleur, il se releva péniblement pour aller aider son meilleur ami qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cria le métisse en se prenant la tête dans les mains sous la douleur.

Il ne pu répondre à sa question et tomba à genoux sous la violence du changement qui s'opérait dans l'atmosphère. Il voulait hurler le nom de Blaise mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa gorge, sa voix était comme bloquée. Difficilement, il releva enfin la tête et aperçu du coin de l'œil que le serpentard s'était évanoui et dans un dernier effort il se précipita sur lui. Le gant noir se projeta violemment sur eux sans lui donner la chance de l'éviter et alors qu'il pensait tomber dans les pommes il sentit la sensation familière du transplanage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les yeux il ne voyait rien, seulement un noir profond. Reprenant ses esprits rapidement, il fouillait dans ses poches en quête de sa baguette mais sans sucés. La panique commençait à l'envahir lorsqu'il chercha frénétiquement à tâtons par terre le bout de bois.

-Ma baguette, ma baguette... Répétait-il une bonne douzaine de fois.

Du bout des doigts il rencontra une forme molle et après plusieurs touché il l'identifia comme étant son stupide meilleur ami. Avec soulagement il s'aperçut en prenant son pouls qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

-Blaise ! Blaise réveille toi !

Le concerné papillonna des yeux et émergea lentement de l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il reprit totalement ses esprits Drago poursuivit ses recherches et c'est dans un cri de victoire qu'il se remit droit brandissant sa baguette avec satisfaction.

-Lumos !

Soudain la lumière jaillit de sa baguette et lorsque les deux amis remarquèrent où ils étaient arrivés ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le métisse se leva à son tour et, après avoir reprit possession de sa baguette sous le regard inquisiteur du blond, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Où sommes-nous Drago ?

Celui-ci regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et se mit à éclairer les différentes parties de la sphère dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Il n'en savait absolument rien du tout et ne pouvant répondre à la question il grimaça. Le silence rendit le métis encore plus nerveux et il entreprit de se coller à Drago. Selon ses observations, ils se trouvaient apparemment prit au piège dans une petite salle ronde de deux mètres sur deux mètres, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Les murs semblaient être faits en verre noir mais il pouvait ressentir une forte puissance magique à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

-Je vais essayer de le briser avec un sort, recule Blaise. Dit-il en mettant un bras entre son ami et le mur visé dans un instinct de protection.

L'autre de répondit pas et se cramponna fermement à sa robe de mange-mort.

-Confringo !

Un long jet noir surgit de sa baguette touchant le mur de verre de plein fouet mais l'effet ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le maléfice fut absorbé tout entier et en quelques secondes il ne restait plus rien du sortilège le plus puissant de Drago. Devant cet échec il jura entre ses dents et recommença la procédure jusqu'à être épuisé magiquement.

Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner ses tentatives, une grande secousse le fit tomber par terre. Blaise se rattrapa à un des murs en verres mais bientôt une deuxième secousse les ébranla encore une fois. Soudain ils entendirent quelques voix venant de l'extérieur du dôme, des voix lointaines, presque irréelles. Encore un tremblement, moins puissant cette fois là.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?! Hurla Blaise totalement paniqué.

En un dixième de seconde la sphère explosa et se transforma en vapeur noir pour réintégrer le gant par terre qui avait alors disparu. Drago se releva en vitesse pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et tendit sa baguette devant lui. Blaise l'imita et alors que la fumée se dissipait peu à peu les deux sorciers purent tout deux apercevoir où ils avaient atterrit. Le blond eu le souffle coupé en voyant la totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devant eux. Par chance, chaque personne présente dans la salle semblait être en train de cracher leurs poumons devant la tonne de fumée qui envahissait la pièce. Ne les remarquant pas du tout, les sorciers tentaient de reprendre leurs respirations. Seul les plus aguerris avaient leurs baguettes tendus, prêt à se battre. Bizarrement seul les deux mangemorts voyaient parfaitement clair, à l'inverse des sorciers de l'Ordre qui eux semblaient presque aveugle.

Sans doute grâce à l'aide du gant. Pensa rapidement l'héritier Malfoy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande concentration.

Prenant le reste du sang froid qu'il avait en réserve, il se rua sur la première personne qui était à sa portée et l'attrapa par le col en pointant sa baguette dans son dos.

-Si tu bouges tu meurs. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

L'otage improvisé hocha la tête humblement en signe de consentement et se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas réagit face à l'armée qui se dressait devant lui avait perdu tous ses moyens et tremblotait en serrant le plus possible sa baguette magique. Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa et en quelques secondes la scène fut dévoilée à tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce.

-Rémus ! Cria Potter rouge de rage en voyant le serpentard menacer son cher loup-garou.

Drago eut une nausée à l'idée qu'il était en train de toucher actuellement un hybride et refoula son dégoût pour se concentrer sur ses ennemis.

\- Calmez-vous Potter. Intervint Severus.

Le blond se sentit tout de suite rassuré en entendant la voix lancinante de son parrain, au moins il n'était pas seul dans le pétrin. Il lança alors un coup d'œil à Blaise qui avait apparemment reprit son self-control. Même si l'on pouvait voir une goutte de sueur descendre lentement le long de sa tempe, la détermination du métis était presque palpable.

Bon. Il fallait agir. Pensa Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici. Dit-il en concédant cette drôle de situation. Mais vous allez tout de suite vous plier à mes...

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveu du professeur... Commença à crier Ron.

-Ta gueule Weasley. Murmura-t-il glacial le coupant à son tour. Je me ferais une joie de tuer ce pauvre sac à puces alors tu n'as plus intérêt à m'interrompre.

Le rouquin lui envoya un regard féroce et on pouvait bientôt entendre Blaise ricaner en le voyant rougir comme une tomate. Drago sourit aussi devant ce spectacle et reporta son attention vers Severus. Se concentrant encore d'avantage il lui ouvrit son esprit et fit voler en éclat ses barrières mentales. Le professeur de potion lui lança un regard étrange et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus.

-Non Drago, ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser la légilimancie.

Il fronça les sourcils et le questionna du regard devant son incompréhension.

Severus était un agent infiltré dans l'Ordre, pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il venait de compromettre sa couverture en parlant à voix haute devant tout les membres ici présents ! Se dit le blondinet complètement perdu.

-Baisse ta baguette et rends toi, ça ne sert à rien. Dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Une bouffée de rage submergea Drago. Tenant le corps du loup garous encore plus fermement il lança un regard à Blaise pour voir sa réaction. Tout comme lui il semblait totalement perdu et lorsque les deux regards se croisèrent Blaise eu une idée pour se sortir de se pétrin.

-Fini les conneries. Donnez nous de la poudre de cheminette et tout se passera bien. Fit-il en reportant son attention sur la cheminée au fond de la pièce, derrière les membres de l'Ordre.

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué Drago félicita mentalement son meilleur ami et attendit qu'on réponde à leurs exigences. Mais contre toute attente ce fut Severus qui, encore une fois, rompit le silence pesant.

-Ce que je viens de dire à mon filleul vous concerne également monsieur Zabini.

Mais c'était quoi son plan ? Il comptait nous laisser nous faire tuer par les membres de l'Ordre juste pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture ?! Pensa avec rage le jeune homme.

En grinçant les dents il lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le regarder ainsi jeune homme. Intervint le professeur Dumbledor arborant un petit sourire malicieux.

-Je vous ai parlé à vous ?! Cria-t-il de plus en plus paniqué.

Reprend toi Drago… Calme-toi... Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy d'élever la voix. Se dit le blondinet pour lui-même.

Mais jamais il ne s'était frotté à une situation aussi critique. Et puis tous ces yeux qui scrutaient chacun de ses gestes le rendaient fébrile.

-Calme-toi Drago. Dit Severus en faisant un pas vers lui.

Blaise réagit rapidement et en quelques secondes il pointa sa baguette vers le professeur de potion.

-Un geste de plus et le loup garou y passe.

La salle transpirait la nervosité si bien que la plupart des sorciers ne semblaient même plus respirer.

-Nous voulons de la poudre de cheminette. Insista le blond en reprenant son sang-froid.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry s'était tût jusqu'à présent il prit la parole d'un air étrangement calme. A bien y réfléchir, tout le monde avaient baissé leurs baguettes, comme si les deux serpentards n'étaient pas assez dangereux pour eux. A cette évidence Drago resserra encore plus sa poigne sur Rémus.

-Drago... Tu dois nous écouter. Et je te promets que si après nos explications tu désireras encore partir tu...

-Harry ! Intervint violemment sa meilleure amie en le prenant par le bras.

-Non Hermione.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux intrus et reprit d'un air assuré.

-Je te donne la parole que tu pourras partir.

Drago lui fit un sourire sarcastique pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui mais Blaise lui jeta un regard semi implorant. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation et connaissant ses nerfs fragiles il voulait sûrement partir d'ici au plus vite possible.

-Je te préviens Potter... Si tu me mens mon père te tuera. Souffla-t-il en essayant d'être le plus menaçant possible.

Mais pensant qu'il allait lui retournait le même regard il baissa les yeux comme mal à l'aise. Drago fronça encore plus les sourcils et se mit à examiner les expressions des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous les plus jeunes avaient détourné le regard et seuls les vieux sorciers l'observaient avec un mélange de compassion et de pitié. Blaise, ne le remarquant pas, reporta son attention sur lui, le demandant silencieusement la marche à suivre. Le prince des serpentards resta bloqué quelques secondes devant tous ces visages défaits et balbutia tout bas quelques mots à Lupin.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

L'autre ne répondit pas mais il pouvait sentir ses muscles se raidirent sous ses doigts. Drago reposa sa question mais cette fois ci à voix haute à l'attention de tous. C'est alors que Severus baissa sa baguette magique. Complètement paumé, les mangemorts restaient sans voix devant sa capitulation, mais alors que Drago allait reprendre la parole il répondit à sa précédente question.

-Il se passe que je viens de te sauver la vie. Et celle de monsieur Zabini au passage. Dit-il en lui administrant un regard neutre.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Drago moqueur en sentant tout de même son rythme cardiaque accélérer considérablement.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait te tuer mais ton père et moi avons ensorcelés le gant pour contrecarrer le sort de mort et le transformer en sort de transplanage.

Tout d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il éclata d'un rire hystérique sous les regards mal à l'aise de l'assemblé. Sa soudaine hilarité fit trembler ses jambes et bientôt son seul soutien pour ne pas tomber par terre fut Rémus. Une larme de rire coula le long de sa joue et bientôt Drago repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Le discours de Severus était tellement surréaliste !

-Mon père... et toi... bravant les ordres du Lord... pour me sauver ? Se moqua-t-il.

D'un coup d'œil il vit Blaise qui, à l'inverse de lui, arborait une expression horrifié. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et dans un rire étouffé le blond lui intima de se détendre.

-Non plus sérieusement... C'est ça ton explication à la con Potter ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de baisser le regard une fois de plus.

-Vous êtes pathétiques... tous... Dit le prince en regardant chaque membre de l'Ordre d'un mouvement circulaire de la tête.

-Drago, tes parents sont morts pour te protéger.

En entendant son parrain prononcer ces mots son léger rire se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout sourire quitta son visage et, tournant lentement la tête vers Severus, il pu entendre une plainte s'échapper de la bouche de Lupin. Sans s'en rendre compte il lui avait enfoncé sa baguette dans le dos le faisant se tordre dans des gestes ridicules.

-Ils savaient que le Seigneur des ténèbres voulaient vous tuer alors ils ont contacté l'Ordre pour pouvoir trouver une solution. La seule qui nous restait été celle ci. Ta famille était bien trop surveillée et nous ne pouvions sauver tout le monde alors ta mère à tout de suite accepté de se sacrifier pour te laisser une chance de t'en sortir. Expliqua le maître des potions. Lucius était d'accord. Il savait que sa mort ainsi que celle de sa femme causerait une énorme vague chez les manges-morts. Plus personne ne se soucierait du fils Malfoy, surtout après son terrible ''accident'' qu'avait planifié le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu aurais dû mourir dès l'instant où tu à mis un pied dans la pièce.

Le monologue de Severus finit, Drago n'avait plus envie de rire. Au fur et à mesure des ses explications il s'était collée au dos du loup-garou sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Et maintenant, surtout grâce à ses sens sur développé, il devait sûrement entendre son cœur battre à la chamade. Il détestait se sentir ainsi vulnérable et surtout devant une bête de foire.

-Menteur... Chuchota-t-il le regard dans le vide. Mon père ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour moi.

-Ton père t'aimait. Dit simplement Dumbledor. Et c'est cet amour qui t'as protégé.

-Vous n'êtes que des menteurs...

Un silence de mort planait à présent dans la pièce, Drago sentait tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Son estomac était horriblement noué et il sentait soudain sa respiration s'accélérer. Le torse contre le dos de Lupin, il ne dit rien et resta immobile alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que le plus jeune avait baissé sa baguette. Il aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment mais Rémus était ce qu'il était : un homme compatissant à souhait, surtout face à une petite tête blonde aux yeux embués.

Il sembla à Drago que son âme basculait dans des ténèbres d'incompréhension et tendit qu'il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Blaise il refoula toutes ces horribles pensées.

Mon monde ne pouvait pas s'écrouler de cette manière, je suis un Malfoy, ennemi de l'Ordre et ennemi de Potter. Pensa-t-il en s'agrippant involontairement à la veste de Lupin.

-Arrêtez de me regardait comme ça ! Cria-t-il subitement en braquant de nouveau sa baguette sur le coup du loup garou.

\- Calme-toi Drago ! Dit Severus d'une voix forte et presque compréhensive.

-NON ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Mes parents étaient les favoris du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Se répéta-t-il même s'il savait le récent déclin de sa famille.

Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir il s'adressa à Severus, croyant avoir trouvé une faille dans son mensonge.

-Et pourquoi le Lord ne m'a-t-Il pas tué de Sa main tout simplement ?! Pourquoi avoir mit toute cette comédie en scène ?!

-Parce qu'Il ne voulait pas effrayer ses toutes nouvelles recrues. Il voulait vous éliminer en silence.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres utilise la peur pour contrôler les gens, vous le savez bien ! S'écria le blond en essayant de se convaincre lui même de la supercherie.

Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de trahir le fin fond de sa pensée en avouant les méthodes inhumaines utilisées pour recruter les manges-mort s'incluant ainsi dans le lot.

-Enfin... C'est pas ce que je veux dire... Tenta-t-il pour se rattraper. Et puis merde ! J'ai pas à me justifier !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un Malfoy ! Se dit le serpentard en regardant à tour de rôle les membres de l'Ordre.

Son père l'avait éduqué pour qu'il devienne digne de sa famille et digne d'être un Malfoy, un sorcier de sang pur. Et s'ils avaient raison… ? S'il tout ce qu'il lui avait apprit n'était que du vent ?

-Drago, j'ai un contrat à te faire passer. Intervint Fo l'œil en faisant un pas en avant, toujours avec son petit air de malade mentale.

-Je n'en veux pas de votre contrat ! Je... Je veux rentrer chez moi putain !

Il tourna désespérément sa tête vers Blaise qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un bout de temps et le vit complètement abattue. Voyant que Drago l'observait il se tourna à son tour vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent un sanglot lui échappa.

-Mes parents... Dit-il à l'égard de Severus. Ils... Ils sont... ?

Le principal des serpentards se contenta de hocher la tête avec gravité.

-Oh Blaise... Chuchota Malfoy les larmes aux yeux.

Laissant tomber sa baguette par terre il mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit. Mais malgré ses efforts, quelques pleurs arrivaient à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres se répercutant dans les oreilles de Drago tels une mélodie sinistre. Sombrement, une pensée lui vint. Nous ne reverrons plus jamais nos parents. Blaise tomba alors à genoux sur le planché et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

-Que tout le monde quitte la pièce. Dit sombrement Dumbledor en regardant avec tristesse le métis. Mise à part ceux concerné.

C'est ainsi que, sous les yeux bleus rempli de larmes du prince des serpentards, la grande majorité des membres le l'Ordre quittèrent le salon. Seul Severus, Potter, Black, Lupin, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall et les deux parents Weasley restèrent les observant à tour de rôle. Blaise encore à terre tentait de respirer convenablement et de réprimer ses sanglots mais l'émotion était trop forte. Devant cet horrible spectacle Drago sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues et pour conserver un minimum de dignité il essayait de se cacher derrière le loup-garou. Il mit sa tête blonde contre la nuque du plus vieux et inspira lentement. La main de Drago tenant sa baguette tremblait de plus en plus et il du se faire violence pour conserver un semblant de contrôle sur sa magie. Lupin étant plus grand que lui cachait entièrement son visage et il réussit grâce à cette petite pause de se reprendre.

-Maman... Sanglota Blaise les mains contre son visage.

Un long silence suivit la prière suppliante du jeune homme. On pouvait juste entendre des sanglots étouffés ainsi que le vent qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Soudain des objets commençaient à bouger tous seuls dans la pièce. De légers courants d'air troublèrent les sorciers, une magie puissance semblait émaner de Drago.

-Drago, reprend toi. Dit son parrain.

Severus savait tout à fait ce qu'il se passait et il fallait tout de suite calmer le jeune homme avant qu'il soit trop tard. Lorsque le jeune homme releva les yeux une chaise explosa en mils morceaux. Quelques cris surprit firent échos à la violente explosion. En un regard le maître des potions et Dumbledore se mirent d'accord.

-Hé, Drago. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions mais calme toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser un sortilège contre toi.

Celui-ci regarda son parrain avec angoisse. En voyant le regard désolé et implorant de Severus toute sa colère se dissipa laissant place à une effroyable et infinie lassitude.

-Severus ? Dit Drago d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui.

-Tu ne mens pas ?

-Non. Répondit-t-il sans hésité.

Les quelques meubles qui tremblaient encore commencèrent à se calmer pour s'immobiliser totalement après quelques minutes de silence. Drago enfonça son visage dans les cheveux châtains du professeur et tenta de refouler les nouvelles larmes qui venaient lui piquer les yeux.

Des dizaines de penser tournoyaient dans la tête de Drago. Lui qui pensait être fort, il se retrouvait totalement démunit face à cet avenir inconnu qu'il pensait, il y a encore quelques heures, tout à fait tracé.

Me voilà le nez niché dans le coup d'un hybride à pleurer la perte de mes stupides parents. Je suis pathétique. Pensa-t-il désemparé. Mais alors qui avait raison ? Qui croire ?

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il posa quelques questions afin d'éclaircir l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé.

-Alors ça veux aussi dire que je ne Le servirais plus?

-C'est exacte mon garçon. Répondit le directeur dans un sourire humble. A présent, nous avons quelque chose à te proposer. A toi et à Blaise.

-Attendez. Nous pouvons partir comme Potter me l'a promis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en lançant un regard au concerné.

-Oui vous pouvez. lui dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour...

-Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses Saint Potter. Clama-t-il en le coupant.

Reprenant un peu de maîtrise il reprit d'un ton condescendant.

-Eh bien je crois que Blaise et moi allons nous retirer. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seul et...

-Non Drago. Nous ne pouvons pas. Dit Blaise en montrant son visage rougit par les pleurs.

-Tais-toi Blaise. C'est moi qui prends les décisions et je...

-MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant. NOS PARENTS SONT MORTS ! ET ON EST LES PROCHAINS !

La mâchoire crispé, le blond allait répliquer quand il reprit un peu moins violemment.

-T'es aveugle à ce point ?! Est-ce que tu comprends la situation ?!

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Cria-t-il à son tour.

Severus allait prendre la parole lorsque Dumbledor l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. À nouveau tous les regards étaient braqués vers les deux serpentards et aussitôt Drago reporta son attention vers son meilleur ami. Mais soudain son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la baguette de Blaise pointé vers lui.

-Je ne te laisserais pas y retourner. Dit-il froidement. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer.

\- Comment oses-tu me menacer... Siffla-t-il en réponse.

\- Écoute-moi bien Drago. Met ta foutu fierté de côté et accepte l'aide de l'Ordre.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Blaise... Tu devrais fermer ta gueule. Dit-il dans un sourire supérieur.

-Mais arrête ! Arrête Drago !

Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension et resserra son emprise sur le loup-garou.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ça ! Arrête de toujours prendre tes grands airs, arrête de toujours vouloir paraître ce que tu n'es pas ! Lâche prise une bonne fois pour toute. Argua-t-il avec un regard presque suppliant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver à la fin... ?

Tout doucement, comme au ralentie, Malfoy baissa sa baguette mais il l'a remit dans le dos de son otage au dernier moment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais bizarrement aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était totalement bloquée. Il y avait un horrible nœud qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, encore une fois. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers son parrain et lui demanda son aide d'un regard désespéré. Il lui répondit à l'aide de la légilimencie pour que personne ne les entendent.

-Il faut savoir abandonner Drago.

-Non... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix paniqué.

Je suis le prince des serpentards. Pensa-t-il avec conviction. Je suis naît pour détruire l'Ordre et tuer Potter ainsi que les sangs de bourbes.

-C'est finit tout ça. Chaque prince doit savoir rendre sa couronne. Continua le professeur des potions dans sa tête.

-Accepte notre aide. Intervint Harry. Tu n'auras pas d'autres opportunités si tu quittes cet endroit.

Drago parcourra rapidement la pièce des yeux cherchant quelqu'un, quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais à la place de ça il ne trouvait que des yeux qui fixaient chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses respirations. Cette image allait le marquer à vie même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Soudain le loup-garou se retourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard ambré dans le sien. Le plus jeune eu comme une impression étrange dans la poitrine et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie il avait comme une once de respect envers cet hybride. Ses yeux inspiraient l'humilité et la sagesse et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu se retrouver en face de lui pendant une bataille. Lupin laissa glisser sa main vers le bas et lui prit doucement la dangereuse baguette des mains sans pour autant le quitter du regard. C'était presque comme s'il demandait la permission. Une larme coula le long de la joue du plus jeune et d'un geste de la main il lui essuya. Drago eu comme un réflexe de recule, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché et la proximité des gens l'avait toujours angoissé. Rémus le prit pour un geste de dégoût envers son espèce et lui envoya un petit sourire contrit.

-Je ne vais pas te faire du mal tu sais...

-Je sais. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis... Commença-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

Un lourd silence envahissait son corps et son esprit.

Je suis quoi ? Se demanda Drago.

-Je suis complètement perdue... Dit Drago dans un murmure à moitié étouffé.

Le brun lui envoya un autre sourire puis il se tourna vers les autres.

-Je crois que nous pouvons lui soumettre le contrat.


	2. Le procès

**Chapitre 2 : Le procès**

* * *

Drago était allongé sur le lit de sa toute nouvelle chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre selon ses critères. Dans son manoir la sienne était au moins six fois plus grande et le plafond mesurait minimum cinq mètres de plus. Mais le pauvre Malfoy devait malheureusement s'adapter. La maison était plutôt grande mais Drago n'avait pas beaucoup visité, préférant se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au procès magique. Cela n'allait même pas être un vrai procès, seulement un semblant de justice entre deux moments de guerre. Selon Severus, ce n'était ''qu'un semblant aléatoire et totalement risible de procès qui avait pour but de garder un minimum de justice magique dans un monde où personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait accorder une chance aux repenties''. Ce n'était pas gagner. Même le Directeur de Poudlard savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce mais les sorciers devaient jouaient le jeu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Drago et Blaise soient acceptés.

Les yeux dans le vide, il se rejouait des quelques jours qui précédaient ce jour maudit. Lorsqu'il avait dit bonjour à ses parents. Lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné tous ensemble. Lorsque son père lui avait envoyé un regard rempli de fierté. Et surtout, il se souvient de ce moment si unique mais tellement banale aux yeux des autres. Un seul souvenir, si précieux et si tendre.

_-Bonne nuit mon amour._

_-Mère... Je ne suis plus un enfant. Arrêtez de m'appeler de cette manière. Dit-il énerver en s'enfonçant dans ses draps en soie._

_La concernée émit un petit rire indulgent et vint déposer un doux baiser sur son front._

_-Pour moi tu resteras mon petit garçon Drago. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne le pense pas. _

_Il détourna le regard un peu gêné et se tourna sur le côté sans rien ajouter._

_-Fais de beau rêve. Dit-elle avant de partir de la chambre d'un pas léger._

_Avant qu'elle ne parte il jeta un coup d'œil à sa longue silhouette, si fine, si féminine. _

C'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait toujours méprisé...

Plus maintenant.

Cette douceur, qui semblait normal pour un enfant, était un luxe pour un adulte.

Sans que Drago s'en rende compte le loup-garou était entré dans la pièce, le fixant de ses grands yeux curieux. Malgré ses sourires réconfortants Drago n'avait aucune confiance en ce monstre qui tenterait, selon son impérial avis, sûrement de le bouffer à la première occasion.

-Il faut que tu manges Drago. Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour le procès. Dit-il en se grattant la tête un peu gêné de se retrouver seul avec un Malfoy en dépression.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Bon... D'accord... Capitula vite Lupin devant la mine défaite.

Ce dernier n'était pas très l'aise avec le jeune garçon. L'ayant déjà côtoyé à Poudlard en temps que professeur il savait comment Drago pouvait avoir des préjugés sur son petit problème de fourrure. Mais avant de partir il contourna le lit pour se placer juste à côté du serpentard. Ne voulant pas lui parler, celui-ci se tourna vers la droite et ferma les yeux avec force.

Qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pensa le blond en se remémorant la douce voix de sa maman.

Il l'entendit faire quelques pas dans la chambre puis le grincement caractéristique de la porte vint à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il aperçu un croissant sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

-Quelle délicate attention. Chuchota-t-il ironique.

Dans un flash il revit les supers petits déjeunés que les elfes préparés à son manoir ainsi que ses parents discutant de tout et de rien. Le déjeuné du matin avait toujours était son préféré car personne ne discutait affaire. Seule la convivialité avait sa place entre les différents mets du festin. Soudain un puissant sanglot lui déchira la gorge. Il eu juste le temps de prendre un oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs et en quelques secondes il lâcha toute la pression, toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée.

Il aurait tellement voulu les revoir une dernière fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le procès arriva vite.

En effet, à peine six heures après l'arrivée des jeunes garçons à la maison Black le procès allait déjà commencer. À croire que tout avait été prévu d'avance. Tous étaient un peu stressés, surtout le jeune Potter qui n'aimait pas trop les foules à l'inverse de Drago qui adorait être au centre de l'attention. Remus aussi participait au procès, bien que la raison de sa présence rendait les deux serpentards perplexe. Surtout Drago qui avait imaginé son départ immédiat. Mais bon… il fallait bien faire avec.

D'un pas actif, ils parcouraient les couloirs du ministère accompagné d'une dizaine d'aurore. Pour Drago, cette surveillance un peu exagérée était très flatteuse. Son ego s'en retrouvait fortement renforcé et au vu de la situation il en avait bien besoin. Il avait transplané à l'aide de son parrain un peu plus tôt mais il ne l'avait pas conduit directement au ministère. Au lieu de ça Severus les avaient déposés à dix minutes de marche du bâtiment.

-Tu dois bien comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Avait dit le professeur de potion.

-Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? Répondit le blondinet de son air supérieur.

-Je veux juste marcher un petit peu avant le procès. Ça va te détendre toi aussi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être détendue, je vais parfaitement bien. Continua-t-il en se fourrant les mains dans les poches.

-Si tu le dis.

C'est sûr ces quelques mots que Severus avait commencé leur courte marche. Et sans vouloir se l'avouer l'air frais de la nuit avait fait au jeune sorcier un bien fou. Il remerciait mils fois son parrain d'être encore un minimum serviable malgré son ton quelque peu brut. Ces courtes minutes avaient suffit à lui remettre les idées en place, à préparer le discours qu'il aurait du préparer dans la chambre. Des deux sorciers, personne n'avait prononcé une parole, les mots étaient inutiles tellement leurs peines semblaient immense. Drago avait perdu ses parents et Severus un frère. Ils étaient tous les deux en manque de famille, le cœur déchiré par la perte bien que Severus arrivait à beaucoup mieux cacher son chagrin. Drago fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

Comment pouvait-il gardait son calme de cette manière ? Pensa-t-il en l'observant.

Sur ce questionnement, Drago se dit qu'il fallait absolument que son parrain lui enseigne mieux l'occlumancie et la legilimancie.

Arrivé devant le ministère, le serpentard regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de s'engouffrer dans l'antre de la justice magique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-C'est un mange-mort et le fils d'un des plus puissants et influents mange-mort de ce siècle. Et vous voulez nous faire croire que cet individu à décidé pour je ne sais quelle raison de changer de camp ? Laissez-moi rire Albus.

-Monsieur le procureur, nous parlons ici de Drago Mafoy. C'est un gamin. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Contra le directeur de Pourdlard en désignant le coupable. Sa volonté de changer est admirable, laissez lui sa chance et vous en serez étonné.

-Objection votre honneur ! Cria un homme d'une trentaine d'année. L'âge de l'accusé n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire. ''Gamin'' ou pas, cet homme est coupable de servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

Drago fronçait les sourcils en scrutant le visage de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Il ne lui était pas familier et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il sentit une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard surpris et quelque peu inquiet.

-Objection retenue. Désolé Albus mais je ne peux pas accepter cette mascarade. Il en va de même pour monsieur Zabini. Dit-il en fixant le métis d'un regard inquisiteur.

-Monsieur le procureur, laissez moi prendre la parole. Intervint Harry.

Étonné, le concerné haussa la tête en signe de consentement. Remus, un peu inquiet pour son protégé, entama un geste pour prendre la parole mais se ravisa vite. Harry était un grand garçon. De son côté Severus avait, comme à son habitude, une expression de pure ennuie.

Ce procès est une vraie blague effectivement… Se dit-il en observant Potter se trifouiller les mains.

-On vous écoute monsieur Potter.

Drago tourna la tête vers les bancs du publique et leva les yeux au ciel devant un élu horriblement dramatique.

-Toujours à faire sa diva celui-là... Soupira-t-il à l'adresse de Zabini.

\- Taisez-vous Drago. Chuchota le loup-garou sans détacher Harry des yeux.

Drago tourna la tête pour chercher l'hybride des yeux et l'aperçut à sept-huit mètres de lui vers sa gauche. Il lui lança alors un regard condescendant qu'il prit encore une fois avec indifférence. Les sens surdéveloppés de Lupin étaient très pratique, surtout pour entendre les messes basses de jeunes serpentards. Remus était très fier de Harry, lorsqu'il parlait avec une telle conviction il avait l'air de voir James et cela lui fait chaud au cœur.

-...Et c'est une très bonne raison pour laisser à Malfoy le bénéfice du doute. Conclu Potter toujours aussi solennel.

Merde, j'ai rien écouté. Paniqua Drago en détachant son regard du loup-garou.

-Vous me faite douter monsieur Potter... Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter avant le verdict ? Demanda le procureur d'une voix forte.

Sans s'en empêcher le corps frêle de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy agit tout seul et se leva dans une posture digne.

-Moi.

-On vous écoute monsieur Malfoy.

Quelques grognements se firent entendre mais il continua tout de même.

-Très bien.

Pendant un court instant le doute lui saisit les entrailles le rendant muet. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers l'insistance derrière lui et croisa le regard de Severus. C'était lui qui l'avait conseillé sur son discours. Dans une longue expiration il se retourna enfin pour faire face au procureur. D'une voix qu'il voulait sur de lui, il commença.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître fou. Moi, le prince des serpentards, beau, intelligent, riche et horriblement sexy... Commença-t-il dans un clin d'œil en direction de l'assistance.

Quelques rires parvinrent à ses oreilles lui donnant un peu plus de courage. Dumbledore rigola doucement tout en mangeant un bonbon au citron pendant que Severus se mit la tête dans les mains, totalement désespéré.

C'est foutu… Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du directeur.

Cette réaction ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de ce dernier pendant que Remus regardait tout ceci d'un air consterné.

Drago continua avec fougue faisant fi des bruits ambiants.

-Donc je disais... Je sais que ça peut paraître assez étrange de me voir ainsi, devant vous. Mais comme on vous l'a sûrement dit avant ce procès... On vous a bien résumé les derniers événements monsieur le procureur ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

-Oui oui, tout m'a été dit.

-Bien. Je veux dire par là qu'on m'a donné le choix. J'avais le choix entre retourner au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou alors d'essayer de vous convaincre aujourd'hui de mon changement le plus radicale. Comme vous pouvez le constater... Je suis ici devant vous. Le côté de la lumière ne doit-il pas être plus indulgent que le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je vous demande alors monsieur...

Il marqua une petite pause afin de créer un maximum d'effet puis repris avec sincérité.

-Je vous demande de croire en mon changement le plus radical.

Dès la fin de sa phrase on pouvait entendre dans la grande salle des centaines de chuchotements incompréhensibles qui rendait l'atmosphère surnaturelle.

-Je ne demande que ça monsieur Malfoy. Mais comment être sur ? Dit le vieil homme dans un sourire contrit. Je ne fais pas confiance aux manges-mort et je ne fais pas non plus confiance aux anciens manges-mort.

Drago se rassit quelque peu démoralisé et croisa les jambes. Après un petit silence où il réfléchissait à toute allure pour prouver sa bonne foi, le procureur reprit d'un ton léger.

-N'y voyez rien de personnel Severus...

Le jeune serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir la tête de son parrain. Il pouvait très bien imaginer le petit sourire sarcastique qui ornait ses lèvres blanches. D'une voix grave Severus répondit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai vu d'autre monsieur le procureur.

Zabini dû utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que du coin de l'œil les deux accusés pouvaient voir la moitié des sorciers avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais alors que l'ambiance commençait à se détendre Dumbledore se leva brutalement, cassant cette atmosphère légère.

-J'ai une solution pour garder monsieur Malfoy ainsi que monsieur Zabini sous surveillance. Déclara-t-il toujours aussi sûr de lui.

-On vous écoute.

-Le serment inviolable.

Les mots étaient lancés. Toute la salle se mit à bourdonner d'excitation où le débit de parole dépassait l'imagination si bien que l'écho de la pièce faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

-Silence ! Silence ! Cria le procureur en tapant son marteau contre la table en bois. Expliquez-vous Albus.

-Ces deux jeunes hommes que vous voyez là pourraient accomplir le serment inviolable avec une personne désigné de l'Ordre. De cette manière ils ne trahiront jamais notre cause et pour encore plus de sécurité nous les enfermeront quelques temps au quartier général. Avec la permission d'Harry évidemment. Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec gravité puis lança un sourire au loup-garou qui le lui répondit de bonne grâce. Drago leva les yeux aux ciels devant toute cette niaiserie.

-N'importe quoi ! Nous n'allons pas obliger monsieur Potter à cohabiter avec ces... Monstres... Clama l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui qui semblait assez instable.

-Depuis quand vous vous soucier de mon bien être ? Intervint Potter.

Bien ! Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent. Pensa le blond platine en lui envoyant un regard moqueur.

-Mais tout de même ! Continua-t-il avec insistance. Ces gens sont dangereux. Nous devrions les exécuter...

Lupin lui envoya, à la grande surprise de Severus qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, un regard assassin. De grands bruits de protestations et de consentements se mêlèrent tout d'un coup. Les deux camps s'affrontaient à coup d'insultes et de cris qui perçaient le crâne d'Harry. Il ne supportait vraiment pas la foule. Le professeur des potions, voyant le jeune homme mal, lui donna une petite potion tout droit sortit de sa cape.

-Buvez, ça ira mieux d'ici cinq minutes.

-Oh… Merci beaucoup professeur Rogue… chuchota Harry un peu mal à l'aise de cette attention.

Le vacarme continuait, s'amplifiait, jusqu'à rendre fébrile le procureur.

-DU CALME ! Silence ou je fais reporter ce procès !

-Si on peut appeler ça un procès. Souffla Blaise à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

Drago hocha la tête avec sollicitude et souffla de fatigue. Le procureur se mit alors debout pour réunir les quelques sorciers qui devaient délibérer, Dumbledore les rejoignit au plus grand bonheur des accusés. Après quelques minutes qui durèrent presque une éternité tout le monde reprit sa place initiale.

\- Je vais rendre mon jugement. Personne d'autre ne souhaite prendre la parole ?

Un silence net répondit à la question du procureur.

\- Levez-vous je vous prie.

Les deux sorciers exécutèrent l'ordre du vieil homme sans sourciller pendant que Dumbledore le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Zabini envoya un regard rempli de doutes à Drago mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter malgré la pression grandissante.

-Tout va bien se passer Blaise. Chuchota-t-il à son égard.

Il ne répondit pas à sa tentative de réconfort et préféra baisser les yeux avec crainte.

-Monsieur Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, je vous déclare... Commença-t-il en levant son marteau.

Le temps semblait s'être étiré si bien qu'il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer considérablement. Du coin de l'œil il vit le métis faire une grimace en sentant la sentence tomber. Tout le monde dans la salle semblait retenir leurs souffles et, lorsque le blond leva la tête pour admirer le plafond en verre, le verdict tomba.

-Non coupable.

Le nœud dans son estomac disparu instantanément. En soufflant de soulagement Drago baissa lentement la tête pour regarder l'assistance. Toute la salle était en émois et semblait prit dans la même vague d'émotion. Un petit sourire de victoire ornait le visage de Remus et de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Lorsque les deux serpentards se retournèrent pour aller voir Severus, Drago entendit l'homme de tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?! Je vous demande pardon ?! Cria-t-il en se levant.

-Ma sentence est irrévocable et...

-MAIS CE SONT DES MONSTRES ! DES TUEURS !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre moi cette ordure ? Se dit le blond en le dévisageant.

Lorsqu'il se rua vers lui le jeune sorcier eu un mouvement de recul et tomba à la renverse. Malfoy percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd et émit un petit cri de douleur. Tout était flou autour de lui, seul un long sifflement lui parvenait aux oreilles. Et heureusement qu'il ne pouvait entendre les injures de plus en plus affreuses que l'homme lui hurlait. Remus et Zabini accoururent tout de suite pour le remettre sur pied pendant que la sécurité s'occupait de l'agresseur.

-Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse... Chuchota-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Drago ! Le reprit l'hybride en lui envoyant un regard grave. Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Agacé par la sollicitude de Lupin il se détacha de l'emprise des deux sorciers pour se tenir droit tout seul. Severus lui, était resté aux côtés d'Harry et de Dumbledore mais demanda tout de même à Drago si tout allait bien par légilimancie. Le blond secoua la tête de haut en bas pour rassuré son parrain mais son visage restait tiré. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers ce malade qui avait voulu l'attaquer.

-TUEUR ! ASSASIN ! Cria-t-il de toute ces forces en essayant de braver les quelques hommes qui le retenait attaché.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Souffla Drago complètement perdu.

Tout d'un coup, Drago reconnu ces yeux verts, ce visage fin et cette peau de marbre. Ses yeux devenaient exorbités, la vérité lui avait fait comme l'effet d'une claque.

Le 12 octobre 2011. Pensa Malfoy malgré lui.

Severus se rapprocha pour se tenir à ses côtés, interrogateur il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut sa mine défaite. Drago ne voulait pas qu'il lise d'avantage ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache...

-ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ ! VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MA FILLE ! Continua-t-il en se débattant violemment. VOUS NE M'ERRITEZ PAS DE VIVRE!

-C'est faux...

-MENTEUR ! VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN !

-Non... J'ai pas eu le choix… Dit-il tout bas.

Seul Severus pouvait entendre la voix brisé du jeune homme. Sa mine défaite et sa bouche tremblante déchiré le cœur de son parrain qui semblait fou de rage.

-MONSTRE ! VA POURRIR EN ENFER !

-On se calme ! Hurla inutilement le procureur.

D'une voix qu'on ne lui a jamais entendue, le célèbre professeur des potions hurla pour se faire obéir.

-MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE !

-Je n'avais pas le choix… Répéta Drago

Lupin, d'un sort non prononcé lui envoya un silencio, rendant service à tout le monde. Quelques larmes de rage et d'amertume coulèrent le long des joues du blond.

\- Reprends-toi Drago. On sort.

Rapidement, tout le monde sortit de la salle, bientôt suivie des membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur l'incident et la plupart des sorciers croyait en la culpabilité de Drago. Zabini connaissait toute l'histoire puisqu'il avait été là, le resurgissement de tout ceci n'était pas bon pour son meilleur ami, il le savait.

Drago se laissait guider par son parrain et sans s'en rendre compte il l'avait conduit jusqu'à la porte principale. C'est sous les regards médusés de certains employés du ministère, qu'ils quittèrent les lieux. L'influence du directeur de Poudlard devait être assez puissante pour pouvoir laisser partir un Malfoy comme ça. Même sous silencio il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les hurlements lointains de l'homme qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Quelques autres membres de l'Ordre commençaient à arriver mais ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec eux ils les évitaient. La crise de panique de Drago ne passait pas, au contraire, en plongeant son regard dans la nuit noir qui les entourait il sentit le piège se refermer sur lui. Il devait tout lui dire. Un peu à l'écart des autres membres du groupe –qui commençait à transplaner pour rentrer- Drago commença son court récit.

-C'était pendant la cérémonie… Quand… Quand j'ai reçu la marque. Commença difficilement le serpentard. Pour prouver ma valeur aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres je devais tuer cette petite fille… Je ne voulais pas. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des sangs de bourbes, voilà son seul crime.

Après une petite pause il continua, la peur au ventre. La peur que Severus le rejette.

-J'ai refusé au début… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a lancé un endoloris mais je ne voulais toujours pas. Alors… Il a refait un endoloris mais cette fois ci sur ma mère qui était présente. Je ne supportais pas ses cris ! Elle souffrait tellement… Et mon père qui me regardait, honteux d'avoir un fils aussi faible, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas tuer une petite fille ! S'énerva-t-il en haussant la voix. Elle ne m'avait rien fait ! Il ne faisait rien pour aider ma mère ou pour m'aider moi… Il me regardait. C'est tout. Alors…

Sa voix se coupa net. Severus comprit qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. D'un geste qu'il voulait tendre le professeur des potions s'approcha de lui.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Un sanglot lui échappa malgré lui. Il fourra ses bras contre le torse de son parrain et essaya de se calmer.

-Je ne voulais pas...

Severus n'ajouta rien et préféra resserrer son étreinte. Pendant quelques minutes Drago resta sans rien dire dans les bras réconfortants de la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se calmer Drago sentit son parrain se raidir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Remus à quelques mètres d'eux se contentant de regarder par terre avec gêne. Avec fermeté Severus s'écarta de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

-Je dois aller régler toutes les affaires te concernant au ministère, notamment avec le type de tout à l'heure. Rentre avec Lupin.

Drago hocha lentement la tête en signe de consentement puis envoya à son tour un regard à l'hybride. Le professeur des potions disparu en quelques secondes voulant finir toute cette histoire au plus vite. En voyant Remus le regarder bizarrement le serpentard émit un petit rire sans joie et se détourna légèrement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit les traces de larmes sur son visage.

-Cette situation est parfaitement ridicule. Dit-il en essuyant discrètement sa figure.

Le loup-garou n'ajouta rien et mit ses mains dans les poches dans une attitude fatigué.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries... Souffla-t-il après un long silence.

-C'est vrai que vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe... Répondit Drago ironiquement. Vous avez quel âge ? Trois cent ans à tout casser ?

Face à son ton moqueur, Lupin se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et répondit avec répartie.

-En tout cas avec les années je dois dire que j'ai perdu le sens de l'esthétique... À mon époque les cheveux platine n'étaient plus à la mode depuis longtemps.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils un peu surprit de le voir parler avec autant de flegme. Il ne pensait pas que ce vieux monstre aigri saurait lui répondre.

-En même temps les années humaines ne valent pas celles des chiens. Siffla-t-il acide.

-Ainsi que celles des fouines.

Drago croisa les bras un peu vexé. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre avec toute la méchanceté qu'il puisse faire preuve il referma sa bouche.

-Alors ? On ne sait plus quoi dire ? Affirma-t-il en se plaçant devant lui.

Ses yeux rieurs le firent grincer les dents et dans une attitude défensive le jeune sorcier se mit à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Ne faites pas trop le malin. Les boules de poiles je sais les dresser.

Il haussa à son tour les sourcils et alors qu'il allait répliquer il se rendit compte de leurs situations : ils étaient seuls tous les deux dehors, sous la neige, dans le froid et en plus il faisait nuit.

-On va rentrer peut-être…

Drago, se sentant un peu ridicule, surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre, se rangea de son côté.

-Effectivement…

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, ils avaient transplanté au 12 square Grimmauld.


	3. Débordement

**Chapitre 3 : Débordement**

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre concernés étaient réunit dans le spacieux salon. Drago grimaçait en s'écartant pour la énième fois du loup-garou. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se coller à lui depuis le procès et il trouvait son attitude de plus en plus agaçante. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une boule de poile ange gardien qui lui collait aux basqs'. Assis sur le canapé, Drago lui envoya un regard froid. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa veste. Il lui tendit un morceau dans une invitation silencieuse.

-Je ne mange pas les restes d'un chien. Dit-il en arborant un sourire mauvais.

-Comme tu veux.

Il croqua ensuite dans le carré noir et savoura le goût qu'on devinait exceptionnel.

Pourquoi était-il si conciliant avec moi ? Pensa le jeune homme en plissant les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'enquiquinait à rester près de lui alors qu'il l'insultait à longueur de temps. Bizarrement, ce loup-garou l'intriguait. Les autres personnes dans la pièce discutaient de tout et de rien, attendant que Dumbledore commence la réunion. Discrètement, Drago se mit à observer de manière détaillé le sorcier qui l'intriguait autant qui le dégoutait. Comme si en scrutant chacun de ses traits il réussirait à percer tous ses secrets. Malgré ce qu'il disait il n'était pas si vieux que ça mais ses transformations devaient sûrement épaissir les quelques rides qui parsemaient son visage. Il avait deux longues cicatrices, une du haut du front jusqu'à l'œil et l'autre barrant sa bouche pour atterrir sur le menton. Cependant ça lui donnait un petit côté sauvage, un côté aventurier qu'il n'avait pas au naturel. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille et ne semblaient pas s'être coiffé depuis des mois. Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux. D'une couleur caramel et d'une chaleur extrême.

En somme, tout le contraire de Drago. Avec sa peau blanche sans imperfections, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé et ses yeux glacials. Remus ressemblait à un clochard des bas fonds de la rue des embrumes alors que Malfoy était un vraie petit prince. Mais il n'en n'avait pas que l'apparence, ses parents étaient de la haute noblesse sorcière et l'on pouvait le voir facilement sur ses vêtements qui étaient toujours de la meilleure qualité.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda le loup-garou entre deux bouchées de chocolat.

-Qui vous dit que je vous regarde ! Dit-il furieux en rougissant légèrement.

Il émit un petit rire et replongea ses crocs dans son cher chocolat pendant que Malfoy croisa les bras un peu énervé. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et attendit patiemment.

Severus était occupé à discuter avec Dumbledore et semblait, comme à son habitude, très calme. Le salon était assez grand et pouvait aisément supporter tous les membres de l'Ordre. Un grand feu de cheminée était ancré dans le mur en face de Drago et Remus. Tout le monde était confortablement installé sur le canapé circulaire.

-Bon, nous pouvons commencer. Déclara le directeur d'une voix forte.

L'attention se fixa sur lui et bientôt le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Drago osa un coup d'œil à son voisin qui n'avait toujours pas rangé sa tablette de chocolat. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour et pendant l'espace d'une seconde leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond lui fit une grimace de dégoût et détourna la tête. Remus, voyant son attitude horriblement désagréable, avait vraiment peur de la suite. On l'avait pourtant avertit mais pour une fois il n'avait pas voulu écouter les conseils des autres. Blaise qui avait tout vu de l'échange lança un regard fatigué à Drago. Sans y faire attention ce dernier reporta sa concentration sur Dumbledore. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le blond le coupa d'un air insolent.

-Alors ? Votre contrat il est où ?

-Drago. Le reprit Severus avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

-Pardon. Dit-il sans le penser en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quel insupportable gamin... chuchota Ron à Hermione.

-Je te demande pardon Weasmoche ?

-Eh ça y est, ça commence… Dit Harry mort de fatigue.

-J'ai dis, quel insupportable gamin !

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Cria sa mère en le tapant derrière le crane.

Drago émit un petit rire moqueur devant la mine défaite du rouquin. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre montraient des signes d'impatience devant le numéro des deux garçons. Un brouhaha général repartit comme avant l'intervention de Dumbledore. Cependant malgré le léger fon sonore Drago pouvait très bien entendre les chuchotements de Ron en signe de protestation face aux remontrances de sa mère.

-Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'aider… Depuis toujours il nous pourrit la vie et maintenant que son cher papa est mort il vient pleurer chez nous… Dit-il tout bas d'un ton acide.

-Ronald ! Répliqua indigné sa mère et Hermione d'une même voix.

Blaise qui avait lui aussi tout entendu ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et se rua sur lui.

-Espèce d'ordure !

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à l'arrêter pour le repousser sur le canapé. Drago se leva lentement sans s'en rendre compte et envoya un regard de pure haine au rouquin. Severus tenta de le calmer en lui parlant par légilimencie mais les barrières mentales de jeune homme semblaient très puissantes. Les poings du blond se serrèrent jusqu'à devenir douloureux lui donnant l'allure d'un fou furieux. Il savait qu'il devait faire bonne figure s'il voulait être intégré mais son contrôle de la magie n'était pas encore au point. Avec difficulté, il dut utiliser toute ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper sa magie.

-Allons mes enfants… Calmez-vous. Tenta Dumbledore avec sa sagesse habituelle.

-Laissez Albus, je m'en occupe. Dit Lupin.

L'image de ses parents le hantait, leurs sourires, leurs voix et surtout... Leurs sacrifices. Drago restait dans cet état de rage contenue pendant quelques secondes puis une main lui saisie le bras pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Remus lui envoya un regard neutre et le pria dans une demande silencieuse de se calmer. Mais les muscles de Drago refusaient de se détendre, il n'était qu'une boule de magie prêt à imploser. Potter qui tentait de calmer Blaise se mit aussi à raisonner son meilleur ami.

-Ron, avant de parler, s'il te plaît, essaye un minimum de réfléchir. Souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

Pour couronner le tout, le rouquin voulant rester sur ses positions, renchéries une fois de plus.

-Non Harry ! Depuis nos onze ans il nous insulte tous les jours ! Je vois pas pourquoi maintenant que sa petite famille est morte nous…

Avant qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase le poing de Drago le percuta de plein fouet. La mère de Ron poussa un petit cri strident pendant que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre regardaient le serpentard presque avec indignation. Drago sentait tout ces regards insistant sur lui et il eu l'impression soudaine d'être un animal de foire. Peut-être que plus personne n'allait le respecter maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se protéger derrière son nom… ?

-Tu l'as bien mérité ! Dit subitement Hermione en croisant les bras de dépit.

Sa mère prit la parole, elle aussi très furieuse.

-Elle n'a pas tord Ronald Weasley.

Le nez en sang, Ron fut relevé par Harry qui l'emmena sous les regards noirs des deux serpentards. N'osant rien dire de plus, le rouquin se laissa emmener de bonne grâce.

-Il faut que tu gardes ton calme Drago. Dit Severus sous le ton du reproche.

Lorsque le blond reporta son attention sur l'assistance il remarqua que les membres de l'Ordre ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté du regard.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! Chuchota-t-il dans le silence le plus total.

-Drago... Tenta Dumbledore.

Certains baissèrent les yeux un peu gêné par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Severus se leva à son tour et l'intima par légilimencie de se calmer.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Vous êtes comme Weasley ! Vous pensez que je mérite ce qui m'arrive ! Siffla-t-il hors de lui.

Soudain, un vase qui se trouvait sur la cheminée éclata en mil morceaux. Encore une fois Molly cria de surprise. Malfoy sentait sa magie s'affoler et, les mains tremblantes, il frictionnait ses bras pour se calmer. Une fois de plus il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Une table se renversa brutalement et bientôt un courant d'air magique se mit à frapper les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Les yeux dans le vague Drago titubait un peu plus loin en se tenant la tête. Le vent faisait voler tout sur son passage et ne laissait presque aucune visibilité aux sorciers qui devait se protéger les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Potter en tenant ses lunettes.

Personne ne répondit à sa stupide question, Drago le premier qui semblait vraiment mal en point. Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient levé et pointaient leurs baguettes dans n'importe quelle direction.

-Que tout le monde se calme. Je m'en occupe.

Tout d'un coup Drago se sentit attiré par une forte poigne. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il reconnut très vite les yeux ambrés du loup-garou et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire il l'avait conduit à l'étage. Il le jeta dans la pièce qui était censé être sa chambre et après avoir claqué la porte il s'adossa à elle dans un soupir.

-C'est bon tu es calmé ? Demanda-t-il fatigué.

En tendant l'oreille Remus entendit que le grabuge du rez-de-chaussée s'était calmé. C'était donc bien la magie de Drago qui provoquait tout ça. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune héritier serait aussi puissant. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question et préféra faire quelques pas jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il voulait à tout prix s'écarter de Lupin.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

Après une petite pause où il se redressa il continua avec hésitation.

-De... Casser des trucs comme ça... ? Je le savais par le passé mais je pensais que tu avais réussit à contrôler tout ça…

Devant son attitude fermée et son silence de glace il haussa les épaules en arbora un sourire contrit.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Dit Remus en se rapprochant de lui.

En le voyant arriver il fit volte face et se mit à la fenêtre. D'une voix rauque il lui intima de partir d'ici.

-Je veux être seul. Rajouta-t-il en observant les rues noir d'en face.

-Non.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard menaçant.

-Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

-Non. Répéta-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'adossant au lit à baldaquin.

-Ok c'est quoi votre problème ? Dit-il en s'avançant brutalement. Pourquoi vous me suivez partout ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tout le temps ?

Son silence le fit grimacer. Il attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais, seul son petit sourire en coin répondait à ses questions. Encore sous l'emprise d'une colère non contenue, le blond le prit violemment par le col du pull et reprit avec hargne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ni d'une espèce de garde du corps ! Je sais me défendre alors foutez moi la paix !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin. Dit-il en l'observant méthodiquement.

Son regard détaillait le visage du plus jeune avec curiosité, presque avec amusement. Dans un silence glacial il souffla son incompréhension.

-Je vous demande pardon... ?

-Tu n'as pas du tout grandi. Tu penses encore que le monde t'appartient, que tu es jeune et indestructible... Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Il resta bouche bée devant son air sûr de lui et relâcha quelques secondes sa poigne sur son colle. En voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir il dit tout ce qu'il lui passa par l'esprit, même les choses les plus absurdes.

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas sentis votre sale regard de loup-garou. Vous voulez me bouffer c'est ça ! Lui cracha Drago à la figure dans des accusations improvisés et qu'il savait fausses.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal éclata d'un rire bruyant. Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix enfantine et le lâcha avec dégoût. Alors que Remus eu bientôt les larmes aux yeux et dû se tenir les côtes devant la force de son hilarité, l'autre ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter. Cela l'irrité encore plus.

-Te... ''Bouffer''... ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Drago serrait les poings avec colère et lui envoya le plus terrible de ses regards. Comme d'habitude il l'ignora et continua de rire aux éclats. Vexé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux il se jeta sur lui avec toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre dans un bruit sourd. A califourchon sur lui Drago essayait de lui donner des coups de poing mais avec une dextérité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas il réussit à tous les éviter. Toujours en arborant son petit sourire Remus le regardait comme s'il jouait avec un enfant. Malgré son amusement, il était un peu contrit de la tournure des évènements. Il était censé calmer l'adolescent et non le rendre encore plus furieux.

-Tu es bien trop faible pour moi Drago alors je te prie d'arrêter de m'attaquer sauvagement s'il te plaît. Dit-il le plus poliment possible.

En entendant cette voix moqueuse le rabaisser (selon lui) il continua avec la même colère.

-Espèce d'ordure ! Cria-t-il avec force.

Sans le remarquer Drago était en train de passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre professeur qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour s'extirpé de cette situation houleuse, Lupin prit des mesures adéquates. Il retint ses poignées avec force et le poussa sur le côté pour échanger leurs places. L'autre était tellement agité qu'il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ainsi, il l'écrasa de tout son poids si bien qu'il eut quelques secondes la respiration coupée. Avec une facilité déconcertante il l'immobilisa les bras d'une seule main et bloqua ses jambes à l'aide des siennes. Le surplombant, Drago sentait quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains lui chatouiller le visage. Lupin était un peu gêné de la situation, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude des contacts physique tout comme le jeune homme. Surtout dans cette position très explicite… Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il devait calmer Drago.

\- Écoute-moi bien gamin. Malfoy ou pas, mange-mort ou pas je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne te demande ni le respect ni un langage correcte mais puisque nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant un certain temps il faudrait mieux mettre les choses au clair. Dit-il calmement dans un sourire.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Dit méchamment l'autre en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne de fer.

Remus attendit patiemment qu'il se fatigue et se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Drago, désespéré se demanda où était sa puissante magie quand il en avait besoin. Essoufflé et à bout de force le blond abandonna toute lutte au bout de quelques minutes pour ensuite lui lancer un regard menaçant. S'il ne pouvait pas le battre physiquement il pouvait toujours utiliser son arme la plus efficace : sa répartie.

-Même sans ma force de loup-garou j'aurais pu te maîtriser en quelques secondes. L'informa-t-il sans but réel.

-Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville dans un duel magique. Contra-t-il arrogant et sûr de lui. Je connais des sorts que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

-Je n'en doute pas avec ton expérience au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux au souvenir de l'homme qui avait assassiné sa famille.

-Si je te lâche est-ce que tu m'écouteras ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir votre sale odeur d'animal. Répondit-il en arborant une mine dégoûté.

-Bien.

Lupin le lâcha avec confiance et se releva dans une attitude fatigué. Heureusement que personne ne les avait vu dans cette position ambigu… Drago haussa les sourcils en voyant avec quelle facilité il a fallu pour le convaincre. Le loup-garou alla s'asseoir sur le lit double et croisa les jambes en attendant que l'autre se relève à son tour. Il ne se fit pas prier et se remit droit tout en essayant d'enlever la tonne de poussière qui avait envahit sa chemise. Il prit la parole sans attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez par ''on va devoir cohabiter pendant un certain temps'' ?

-Je veux dire par là que nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant un certain temps. Récita-t-il en levant les yeux vers Drago.

Ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard, à la fois gêné et vexé de s'être fait terrasser en quelques gestes un peu plus tôt.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. Je suis un loup-garou et un homme adulte, c'est normal que tu sois plus faible que moi. Dit Lupin en le détaillant de haut en bas.

C'était comme s'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. Renforçant ses barrières mentales, Drago lui répondit dans un mensonge pas très crédible.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

Il ponctuait sa phrase d'un petit sourire hautain puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, il les mit dans ses poches dans une attitude désinvolte.

-Plus sérieusement Drago. Nous devons parler... Commença-t-il en s'avançant.

Dans un réflexe le concerné fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva acculé au mur de la chambre. Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son comportement.

-Je te l'es déjà dit... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi...

-Je sais ! Cria-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux juste aucun contacte avec… un hybride.

Drago se dit tout de suite qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. La mort de ses parents, tout ce changement… Il avait vraiment du mal à socialiser. Bien qu'il pensait un peu ce qu'il à dit, Lupin n'était pas pour lui ce monstre qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix. Il ressentait pour lui le même sentiment que pour les autres. Un fossé entre Drago et le reste du monde était en train de se creuser, il aurait tellement voulu parler à Blaise en cet instant. Il se sentait seul et perdu. Remus lui envoya un sourire triste et, devant les yeux paniqués du plus jeune, lui tourna le dos. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et continua à lui parler d'une voix plate.

-Nous allons beaucoup nous voir. Presque toute la journée pour dire la vérité.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en le suivant des yeux.

Il émit un petit soupire et se mit à la fenêtre dans une posture lasse.

-Je serais ton aurore attitré. Celui avec qui tu va passer le serment inviolable.

Drago resta bouche bée devant le loup-garou qui, apparemment, n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une claque et son premier réflexe fut de faire une grimace de dégoût.

Moi avec un loup-garou ? Pensa Malfoy sous le choc.

Il releva son regard pour le planter sur l'ancien professeur qui semblait vouloir faire bonne figure. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un sourire.

-Tu verras, ça va bien se passer... Je suis sûr qu'on peut bien s'entendre tous les deux.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Répétât-il ironique. Vous croyez ?

-Eh bien... Oui...

Après une petite seconde Drago explosa dans des gestes désordonnées et coléreux.

\- Vous croyez que MOI je vais me laisser approcher 24h sur 24 par un loup-garou tels que VOUS ?! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ?!

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et se croisa les bras.

-Tellement prévisible... Soupira-t-il un peu moqueur.

-Mais comment vous vouliez que je réagisse ?! Je... Enfin... NON ! Balbutia-t-il scandalisé.

-On y peu rien, c'est comme ça. Tu crois que j'ai voulu m'enchaîner à un gamin arrogant, terrorisé et... blond platine ?

-Alors premièrement, je ne suis pas terrorisé ! Et Deuxièmement... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin avec mes cheveux ?!

Lupin haussa les épaules et leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel mais en arborant tout de même un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Écoute Drago, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Tu vas devoir me supporter un bon bout de temps alors... Prend sur toi.

Après un petit silence où le serpentard était totalement mortifié par la nouvelle il continua l'air de rien.

-Sois un peu plus courageux. Essaye de penser comme un gryffondor pour une fois.

-C'est vrai que c'est absolument la chose à dire au prince des serpentards _professeur_ Lupin. Répliqua-t-il ironique en insistant sur son titre. Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas Severus qui s'y colle ? C'est mon parrain tout de même !

Soudain, Lupin fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la porte.

-Quelqu'un arrive.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Snape fit irruption dans la pièce pour lancer un regard méfiant au loup-garou.

-Ça fait bien dix minutes que vous êtes enfermé tous les deux ici... Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Siffla-t-il en avançant de sa démarche droite.

-Nous avions justement finit. Dit Remus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Celui-ci partit immédiatement loin de lui et se plaça aux côtés de Severus.

-Oui. Nous pouvons y aller.

Un petit silence tendu plana quelque instant dans la pièce puis le professeur de potion ouvrit la marche. Drago avait tellement de questions à lui poser ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui son sorcier attitré ? Et puis la question la plus importante : depuis combien de temps travaillait-il pour l'Ordre ?! Pourquoi courir le risque de prendre un stupide loup-garou ?

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée Drago grimaçait en repensant à Weasley. Juste avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, son parrain le retenu par l'épaule laissant passer Lupin qui les suivaient. Remus lui lança un dernier regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter puis rejoignit lentement le salon. Ses yeux étaient troublants, comme s'il savait une vérité que Drago ne pouvait appréhender. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Drago. Dit Severus en captant son attention. Je veux une explication.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il lui lança un regard lourd et attendit patiemment qu'il percute.

-Ah oui ! Tout à l'heure... C'est ça... ?

-Oui.

-C'est que... Hésita-t-il en fixant ses pieds.

Il refusait obstinément de planter son regard dans celui du maître de potion. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bien trop intelligente et perçante à son goût. Une seule seconde lui permettait de le désarmer.

-Écoute Drago, ton père m'avait parlé de tes sautes d'humeurs concernant la puissance de ta magie. Cependant ce n'était arrivé que deux fois, je me trompe ?

-Oui. J'avais 11 ans quand c'est arrivé la première fois. Je stressais tellement à cause de mon départ à Pourdlard que j'ai cassé quelques meubles de notre manoir... Père était furieux...

-Et la deuxième fois ?

-Une dispute avec un prof... Rien d'intéressant. Dit-il rapidement en faisant des petits signes de la main.

-Plus il y a quelque heure quand tu es arrivé avec monsieur Zabini. Donc ça fait quatre.

Le professeur de potions se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla quelques instants.

-Tu va biens Severus ?

-Oui oui... Je suis juste fatigué.

Après une petite pause il reprit.

-J'ai promit aux membres de l'Ordre que ce genre d'événements ne se reproduira plus. Drago tu dois te contrôler, tu dois gagner leurs confiances. Insista-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Promis Sev'. C'est juste que ces dernier temps, avec tout ce qui s'est passé je...

-Je sais je sais... Chuchota-t-il presque avec désespoir.

Voir son parrain dans cet état lui faisait un peu mal au cœur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi apathique. Severus se reprit derechef en voyant son filleul le détailler avec attention et inquiétude.

-Retournons-y, ils doivent nous attendre.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de consentement et partit vers le salon. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux mètre qu'il le retint par le bras.

-Depuis quand je t'autorise à m'appeler ''Sev'' ?

-Depuis que je suis ton filleul préféré ! Dit-il dans un sourire arrogant.


	4. Contrat

**Chapitre 4 : Contrat**

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant on pouvait très bien sentir une tension dans l'air, Remus et Sirius ne quittaient pas du regard Drago à qui cela ne plaisait guère. Voyant les précédents dégâts fait par sa magie, le jeune homme eu un petit sourire contrit. Il alla s'asseoir sans une parole. Une fois installé, il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment.

Fol œil lui tendit le bout de papier. Il le regarda avec une pointe d'appréhension mais le prit tout de même. Le serpentard avait toujours considéré cet auror comme étant complètement cinglé, son instinct lui disait de faire attention. Son père lui en avait raconté des histoires sur ce type. De plus, son attitude montrait bien qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance : son œil tourbillonnait dans tous les sens pour se fixer de temps en temps sur le pauvre blondinet. Une fois la feuille prise, celui-ci se remit droit et l'observa de tout son long. Le papier était jaunie et semblait vieux, presque froissé par le temps.

-Où dois-je signer ?

-Ce n'est pas un contrat ordinaire monsieur Malfoy. Dit Dumbledore sans lui répondre. La signature doit s'effectuer par sa lecture à voix haute puis par le serment inviolable. Avant d'effectuer toutes ces formalités... Severus, pourrais tu expliquer le contrat et tout ce qui s'en suit.

-Bonne idée monsieur le directeur, l'Ordre doit connaître tous les travers du contrat qui engagera monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Zabini.

Que c'était ennuyeux. Drago avait toujours été bon élève, étant attentif et naturellement doué, mais là tout ce qu'il souhaitait été une bonne nuit de sommeil. Depuis son retour à la petite réunion, Ron ainsi qu'Hermione avaient disparu. Il se dit qu'il devait surement passer un mauvais quart d'heure sachant le code morale de la jeune fille.

_Concentre-toi Drago._ Surgit la voix grave du professeur des potions dans sa tête.

Il ferma son esprit brutalement et lui lança un regard percent. Le blond détestait quand on lisait dans ses pensées.

-Bien. Commença Severus. Le contrat est résumé par la feuille que Drago tient dans ses mains car le vrai est beaucoup plus complexe. Je vais vous faire l'explication courte. Une fois signé il ne pourra être rompu sous peine de mort car, comme vous le savez tous, le serment inviolable est comme son nom l'indique : inviolable. De plus, il soumet le signataire à des règles bien spécifiques. Le signataire devra rester impérativement au 12 square grimmauld pendant le temps définie par son sorcier. Nulle sortie est autorisée mise à part si le sorcier associé le lui autorise et, seulement dans ce cas, il devra l'accompagné. Il n'est pas autorisé de quitter la ville et les sorties ne devront pas excéder plus de six heures. Le signataire devra impérativement et sans exceptions rester avec son sorcier attitré et...

-Tout le temps ? Demanda Drago en jetant un œil sévère au loup-garou.

Severus leva ses yeux vers lui puis répondit d'un ton froid.

-Tout le temps, Monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant si vous pouvez me laisser continuer.

Le jeune serpentard leva les yeux au ciel puis consenti à écouter la suite.

-Donc je reprends. … Et devra obéissance totale à celui-ci.

-Comment ça ? Intervint Zabini pour la première fois depuis le retour de Drago.

Le professeur des potions soupira et répondit dans un sifflement.

-Vous devrez, tous les deux, obéir à votre sorciers attitré.

-C'est la première étape à une entière réinsertion monsieur Zabini. Dit Dumbledore dans un sourire bienveillant. Continuez Severus.

Ce dernier envoya un regard glacial à Blaise pour avoir été une fois de plus interrompu.

-J'ai bientôt fini. Tous les membres de l'Ordre pourront faire plier les deux signataires à leurs volontés si c'est pour les bienfaits de l'Ordre ou s'ils suspectent les signataires de comploter ou de s'enfuir. S'il n'y à non obéissance les signataires seront puni physiquement par le lien qui les lie magiquement et jusqu'à ce qu'ils obéissent. Les signataires auront, en signe d'engagement, un tatouage sur le bras droit montrant leur dévouement envers l'Ordre et le monde libre. Il sera effectué par leur sorcier attitré qui devra choisir un motif qui correspond à ce dernier. Les signataires devront impérativement montrer leurs deux avant bras pendant leurs éventuels sorties pour que le monde voit la marque des ténèbres symbolisant leur erreur passé et la marque de l'Ordre symbolisant leur nouvelle vie de servitude auprès de la lumière.

La tête de Drago allait exploser. Il voulait tellement tout protester, tellement crier sa colère contre cette mascarade. Il y avait bien trop de règles injustes et inhumaines dans ce contrat mais un seul regard de son meilleur ami le fit changer d'avis. C'était peut-être une nouvelle chance de faire les choses bien et de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Ses parents avaient donné leurs vies pour qu'il signe ce bout de papier et qu'il survive à cette guerre. Il ne pouvait rendre leur sacrifice vain. Mais franchement… Qui était l'imbécile qui avait inventé ces stupides règles ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Zabini. Avez vous tout comprit lors de la lecture du contrat ? Demanda son parrain avec insistance.

-Oui. Répondirent les deux sorciers.

Blaise semblait plus sûr que son meilleur ami, son regard ne montrait aucune faille. On pouvait bien voir sa volonté de signer ce foutu contrat pour pouvoir changer de vie. Drago avait beaucoup moins de motivation.

-Très bien. Alors levez vous.

Après avoir exécuté l'ordre de Severus les personnes restantes quittèrent la salle. Seul Lupin, Snape et Dumbledore restèrent.

-Bien. Dit le directeur en souriant aux jeunes hommes. Nous allons commencer par monsieur Malfoy. Levez votre poignet droit en retirant la manche s'il vous plaît.

Il fit ce que le vieux sorcier lui demanda puis sursauta légèrement en sentant le loup-garou lui frôler le dos pour se placer à côté de lui. Drago le suivit du regard avec méfiance mais Dumbledore capta son attention en énonçant d'une voix très solennelle le contrat. Dans une grimace le serpentard devinait le sourire moqueur de Remus. Une fois le discours du directeur terminé il fit une petite pause et invita Lupin à se placer devant Drago.

-Je ferais le rôle de l'Enchaîneur. Maintenant joignaient vos mains droites.

Malfoy sentit une douce chaleur à travers son poignet lorsque Lupin lui prit la main. Un petit frisson lui parcourra l'échine que le plus vieux prit pour du simple dégoût. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions maintenant. Cependant Drago n'aimait juste pas le contacte physique, surtout avec un loup-garou il devait l'admettre. Assez gêné il conserva tout de même son masque de glace. Remus l'observa avec attention, il souhaitait vraiment que les choses se passent bien mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Drago Malfoy, t'engages tu à respecter le contrat que j'ai cité il y a de cela quelques minutes ?

-Oui.

Un long filet rouge flamboyant sorti de la baguette de Dumbledore pour venir s'enrouler autour des deux mains.

-Remus Lupin, t'engages tu de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour le respect du contrat et de protéger ainsi qu'aider Drago Malfoy à sa réinsertion.

-Oui.

Un nouveau fil rouge vint chatouiller les doigts des deux hommes et lorsque Drago leva les yeux vers le loup-garou leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus aucune trace de moquerie ou d'ironie ne trahissait ses yeux si bien que Drago sentit en lui une certaine pression. Il avait l'impression que Remus comptait beaucoup sûr lui et cette responsabilité en plus ne l'enchantait guère. Tout ce que lui prenait pour une mascarade, Lupin, le prenait avec une importance déconcertante. Le serpentard se sentit tout petit devant ce sorcier plus vieux, plus expérimenté et sans doute très puissant. Son regard ambre le transperçait de toute part, le sortilège commençait à les lier d'une manière assez étrange. Drago avait la bizarre impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées et plus qu'aucune barrière ne pouvait les séparer. Il détestait ce nouveau lien magique !

Remus fronça soudain les sourcils en essayant d'enlever sa main à celle de Drago. Ce dernier reprit rapidement ses esprits et entendit la voix cinglante de Severus dissiper les dernières vapeurs de son absence.

-Lupin, pourrais tu lâcher la main de mon filleul je te prie.

-J'ai bien l'impression, mon cher Severus, que c'est plutôt Drago qui ne veux pas lâcher notre Remus. Intervint Dumbledore avec une voix de velours.

Drago tourna brutalement la tête vers le directeur puis retira horrifié ses doigts du poignet de Lupin.

-C'est cette stupide magie, je n'arrivais pas à retirer ma main ! Mentit-il.

Lupin ne fit aucune remarque et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin dans une attitude fatigué. Blaise envoya un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami mais Dumbledore reprit d'une voix sérieuse.

-Dépêchons, nous allons effectuer la même chose pour monsieur Zabini. Severus, veux tu bien te placer s'il te plaît.

Drago était désagréablement surpris. Le sorcier attitré de Blaise allait être son propre parrain ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Renfrogné, il soupira fortement. Avant de commencer le même rituel, le directeur lui dit d'attendre dans le couloir. Sans protestation Drago partit de la pièce mais en refermant la porte il lança un dernier coup d'œil au loup garou qui était prostré au loin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette satanée boule de poile ? Se demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Une fois seul dans le sombre couloir il put enfin laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Il regardait à la fois curieux et méfiant le nouveau tatouage qui s'était inscrit sur son poignet droit. Deux fils rouge entrelacés le parcouraient finement et il devait avouer que c'était assez classe même s'il détestait devoir marquer cette peau de porcelaine. C'était comme porter deux fins bracelets. Et puis contrairement au tatouage du Seigneur des Ténèbres il n'avait ressentit aucune brûlure lors de la cérémonie. C'était plutôt une chaleur réconfortante qui lui avait entourait avec délicatesse. Il serra les poings en se rappelant la douleur cinglante de la marque noir sur son bras gauche. Drago se força à penser à autre chose pour ne plus revivre ce passé douloureux. En se répétant qu'il n'était plus au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faisait des allers retours dans le minuscule couloir.

Il regardait ensuite son avant bras droit, encore blanc. Sur ce satané contrat il avait cru entendre que Lupin devait lui faire un autre tatouage. Encore.

Un tatouage pour ''montrer son nouveau attachement au côté de la lumière''. Drago n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas avec une pauvre image sur son bras qu'il allait être totalement dévoué à la cause. Et puis cette méthode lui rappelait un peu celle du Lord noir. Une autre appréhension vint alors. C'était Lupin qui allait choisir le tatouage qu'il allait garder pour toujours ! Pour toujours !

Un tatouage qui devait le représenter... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être... Se demanda le jeune homme. Avec un peu de chance il va me tatouer une pauvre fouine…

En pensant au loup-garou il eut une légère poussée de chaleur. Il avait tellement honte de son comportement de tout à l'heure, surtout devant Severus et Blaise. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lâché cette foutu main ? Il était juste perdu dans ses pensées, voilà tout. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

-Rooh mais c'est pas vrai… Râla-t-il en se mettant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Reprend toi Drago. Tout va bien se passer.

Tout se mélanger dans sa tête, il avait tellement du mal à suivre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise assez joyeux bientôt suivit de Severus. Étant un peu caché par un meuble ancien ils ne le virent pas et montèrent directement à l'étage. Son parrain devait sûrement lui expliquer moult choses sur les derniers évènements. Drago aurait bien voulu des explications aussi ! Il soupira devant le nouveau foutoir qu'était devenu sa vie. Dumbledore passa aussi la porte mais, contrairement aux autres, s'arrêta net pour se tourner dans sa direction.

-Eh bien Drago, voilà une bonne chose de faite !

-En effet monsieur le directeur. Dit-il de son ton froid habituel. Mais j'ai une question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi Severus n'est pas mon ''sorcier attitré'' ? C'est mon parrain, il serait plus normal que je sois sous sa responsabilité.

-Justement monsieur Malfoy ! Je voulais que votre réhabilitation se fasse avec un membre extérieur de votre cercle de connaissance. De nouvelle tête ça ne fait jamais de mal ! S'exclama-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

-Je vois...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Drago, tout va bien se passer ! Et pour ce qui concerne l'attitude de Remus tout à l'heure... n'y prêtait pas trop d'importance. J'ai remarqué votre interrogation. Tout ceci doit le secouer un peu, avoir un jeune sorcier sous sa charge est un nouveau poids sur les épaules.

-Un nouveau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à assumer ? Demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

Dumbledore lui lança un petit sourire puis se rapprocha de Drago pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Regardez le calendrier lunaire... Il sera assez lunatique pendant quelques jours. Sachez-le.

Après cette confidence il fit quelque pas vers la sortie puis lui lança un regard bienveillant.

-Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Oui.

Après une petite pause Drago s'avança nerveusement et lui chuchota quelque chose à son tour.

-Euh… Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Malgré sa fierté à toute épreuve Drago n'était vraiment pas dans son élément ici. Il avait toujours su garder le contrôle sur tout et le voilà dans un espace inconnu avec des personnes qu'il considérait il y a encore quelques heures comme des ennemies mortels.

-Drago. Répondit-t-il en rigolant légèrement. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de faire bonne impression. Et je parle d'une vraie bonne impression, tu dois prouver que tu veux changer et que tu as changé. Je ne parle pas de faire la plante verte comme tes parents et l'aristocratie sorcière t'a apprit à faire mais...

-Mes parents étaient de bons parents ! Ils m'ont apprit les choses à connaître pour...

-Je sais Drago je sais. Ne t'emporte pas je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Dit-il sérieusement en le coupant la parole. C'est juste que les codes ont changé, les règles de ton ancienne vie ne te permettent pas de vivre avec nous.

Le serpentard garda le silence devant ce qu'il savait être juste.

-Il faut désormais t'adapter, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. Mais garde tout de même en tête que tes parents étaient fier de toi et ont sacrifié leurs vies pour que tu vives. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais aller diriger une école. Termina le vieux fou en éclatant de rire.

Juste avant de passer la porte il dit une dernière phrase.

-Ah et aussi ! N'oubli pas de te méfier de l'eau qui dort !

Sur ses paroles il quitta le 12 square grimmauld en lui lançant un clin d'œil de plus. Drago soupira en s'adossant au mur à la tapisserie sali par le temps. Se retrouvant de nouveau seul dans le couloir il réfléchissait à tout ce que lui avait dit le directeur. C'était quoi ce vieux dicton moldu ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu…

Il émit une fois de plus un long soupir puis décida d'aller voir Lupin qui s'était enfermé dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ouvrit la porte avec force et se planta à côté de lui en croisant les bras. Quant à lui, le loup-garou était sur le canapé en observant le feu avec intensité. Il restait là, à regarder dans le vide, totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Vexé de ce manque d'attention Drago lui dit d'un ton moqueur.

-Alors comme ça on est mal luné ?

Il fit un petit sourire puis consenti à enfin le regarder.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si drôle... pour un ptit coincé dans ton genre.

Le plus jeune eu un petit sifflement de dédain et s'écarta de quelques pas pour se rendre près de la cheminée.

-Je ne suis ici que pour vous demandez d'en finir avec ce maudit contrat.

-Tu parles du tatouage je suppose... Soupira-t-il en se levant.

-C'est exact.

\- Donne-moi ton poignet. Non pas celui-ci.

Il lui prit le bras gauche et remonta brutalement la manche. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant la marque noire. Drago sentit la forte main se resserrer vigoureusement sur son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace de douleur. Du bout des doigts Remus toucha la magie noire incrustée dans la peau blanche de Drago. Comme s'il s'était brûlé il l'a retira dans un sursaut.

-Voldemort m'atteint à travers sa marque.

Le blond grimaça en entendant ce nom si effrayant puis reprit contenance.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Il vous attaque personnellement ?

-C'est de la très ancienne magie, ce tatouage ne pourra jamais s'effacer, pas même si Voldemort est tué. Ce n'est pas du tout personnelle, les loups-garous ou les ''sous espèces'', comme il préfère les appeler, sont vulnérables à cette marque.

-Mais pourtant certains loups-garous sont dans le camp de...

-De Voldemort. Je sais. Ils ne doivent sûrement pas ressentir la douleur puisqu'ils laissent sortir leurs côtés animales dès que l'envie leurs prennent.

Il remonta doucement ses doigts le long du bras frêle de Drago puis arriva à son cou.

-Est-ce que tu subis des effets secondaires de la marque ? Comme des brûlures au cou ?

-Non… Tout va bien.

Un long frisson vint lui parcourir l'échine si bien que même la chaleur du feu ne put le réchauffer. Parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas rassurer le serpentard. Lupin le lâcha subitement pour lui tourner le dos.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Drago juste par politesse.

Il s'écarta encore plus en faisant quelques pas loin de l'âtre.

-Oui oui… Je dois contrôler mon côté bestial mais je suis assez fatigué. Je crois que ta marque me fait de l'effet, elle tente de détruire les dernières barrières d'humanité qui se dressent entre l'homme et le loup.

-Alors pourquoi Dumbledore vous a permit d'être mon sorcier ? Dit-il d'un ton accusateur en le suivant.

-Qui sait !

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Dites le moi !

Après un petit silence, Remus reprit avec détermination.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Vous me devez bien ça Lupin.

Il se retourna vivement en sortant sa baguette et s'approcha de Drago dans de grands pas.

-Aller, qu'on en finisse !

Le sang de Malfoy ne fit qu'un tour et dans un reflex il voulu sortir la sienne.

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait plus.

Le loup-garou prit sans délicatesse son bras droit et y pointa sa baguette.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

\- Calme-toi, je vais juste te faire le tatouage.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi brusque !

Drago, étonné par cet aspect lunatique de sa personnalité se rappela du conseil de Dumbledore. Ses recommandations n'étaient vraiment pas à prendre à la légère.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Drago... Se moqua-t-il.

Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Le blond émit un petit soupir de mécontentement. A toujours lui parler comme à un gamin il allait vraiment se vexer ! En le voyant bouger subtilement les lèvres une boule de stress fit son apparition dans son estomac.

Est-ce que ça allait être douloureux comme ce fut le cas pour la marque des ténèbres ? Se demanda-t-il soudain terrifié.

-Ferme les yeux, ça m'aidera à faire le tatouage si tu n'es pas dissipé.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce puis attendit quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Une fois le tatouage terminée Remus contempla son œuvré avec fierté. Il espérait tout de même que cela allait lui plaire. Il allait ordonner à Drago de rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il se mit sans le vouloir à détailler le visage du jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas du tout détendu, les sourcils froncés il ressemblait à un petit garçon attendant sa punition. Pourtant il avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu en cours. Lupin, un peu songeur, n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les cils de Drago étaient aussi longs. Ce n'était pas possible… Il devait sûrement avoir du sang de…

-Alors ? C'est bientôt finit ? Le coupa-t-il net dans ses pensées.

-Euh oui. C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

-Ouah...

Le tatouage était magnifique. Deux grands yeux de loup marquaient désormais son avant bras. Les pupilles étaient d'un jaune intense et ils semblaient le fixer dans une attitude de défi. Il avait eu tellement peur de se faire marquer ainsi par… un hybride...

Pourtant tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant n'était que de l'admiration. C'était juste magnifique.

-J'espère qu'il te plaît... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... Dit Lupin un peu hésitant.

-Oui beaucoup... Enfin... Ça va ça passe.

Le plus vieux lui fit un grand sourire qui lui tordit instantanément l'estomac.

-Je veux me reposer à présent. Argua Drago brutalement. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte mais le loup-garou le prit pas le bras pour le retenir.

-Je dois rester avec toi, c'est le contrat. Donc je viens avec toi !

Le serpentards soupira longuement mais l'autre ne se retira pas.

-Je ne l'est même pas signer ce bout de papier. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Il a été signé en scellant le serment inviolable. Expliqua-t-il en se mettant désormais entre la sortie et lui.

-Je. Veux. Être. Seul. C'est trop demander ?

-Un contrat est un contrat, tu l'as signé tout comme moi. Ne commence pas à rompre tes promesses Drago.

Après un long défi de regard Drago capitula et passa à côté de lui pour sortir.

-Très bien. Allons-nous reposer ENSEMBLE alors !

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas.

-Même sous la douche vous me surveillerez ?

-Oui si tu n'es pas sage.

Le serpentard pouvait très bien imaginer son petit sourire moqueur planté sur ses lèvres.

-Insupportable… Chuchota Drago pour lui-même.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Je vous déteste.

-Pas moi, tu me fais rire ! Rigola-t-il doucement.

Drago se figea net dans l'escalier puis lui envoya un regard glacial par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux caramels le regardaient joueur, comme s'il attendait que Malfoy réagisse au quart de tour. Il continua pourtant son chemin sans rien dire de plus. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre il s'installa sur le lit. Lupin fit de même, il retira avant sa cape pour se mettre à l'aise et sortit un livre de sa poche. En le voyant prendre possession de la partie gauche du lit, Drago se releva pour se mettre à la fenêtre. Moins il était près de lui et mieux ce sera ! Dehors, le ciel était gris et quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient par ci par là.

Si seulement la guerre pouvait se terminer... Se dit-il en repensant à sa maman.

* * *

-Je vais chercher de l'eau je reviens. Dit Lupin en partant de la pièce.

Drago ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le ciel avec lassitude. Dès la porte fermée il se précipita sur le lit pour fouiller la cape du loup-garou. Avec déception il ne trouva aucune baguette, seulement quelques pièces de monnaie sans aucune valeur. Une question lui était venu à l'esprit. Le contrat réduisait-il ses pouvoirs ? Ou pire encore, avait-il encore de la magie qui coule dans les veines ?! La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un Lupin souriant et de bonne humeur.

-Alors comme ça on fait sa fouine ?

Merde il est rapide ce con... Pensa Drago en se retournant.

-Je voulais manger quelque chose mais apparemment vous gardez toujours votre chocolat sur vous. Une habitude de clochard je suppose. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'il mourrait littéralement de faim.

-Et si tu disais la vérité pour une fois ? Je voudrais entendre autre chose que des mensonges dans cette bouche de serpent.

-Je ne mens pas.

-N'oublie pas que j'ai un 6ème sens. Dit-il en tapotant son nez. Tu ne peux pas me tromper, je sais reconnaître les menteurs.

Il s'assit à côté de lui mais alors que le blondinet allait partir il le retint par l'épaule.

-Il n'y a pas de baguette dans cette maison. Seul Severus et moi en possédons une mais je te rassure tu peux encore utiliser la magie si c'est à ça que tu penses. Tes pouvoirs ne sont en aucun cas altérés par le contrat.

-Mais comment vous…

Drago se coupa net, énervé de se faire avoir tout le temps. Etait-il à ce point transparent ?

-Puisque je vous dis que je cherchais quelque chose à manger. Et puis ne me touchez pas ! Je ne supporte pas qu'un non sorcier mette la main sur moi ! Siffla-t-il aussi perfide qu'il pouvait l'être.

Le loup-garou rigola légèrement et, à l'inverse de l'ordre de Drago, l'attira à lui dans une forte poigne.

-Ça ne te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure pendant la signature du contrat. T'avais même plutôt l'air déçu de me lâcher. Dit-il toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'étais dans mes pensées. Une notion qui vous échappe certainement n'étant qu'une bête sauvage sans cervelle.

-Tu n'a aucune autre répartie que celle-ci… ? Je vais commencer à me lasser si t'a n'a pas d'autres insultes.

Il le lâcha comme désintéressé et s'allongea sur le lit dans une attitude décontracté. Son livre sorti, il commença à le lire avec attention.

-Maintenant laisse moi tranquille tu veux, la bête sauvage souhaite s'instruire.

Drago lui lança un regard mauvais puis retourna à la fenêtre.

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra sans cérémonie. Sans même regarder, Malfoy savait que c'était Severus. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il eu une agréable surprise, Blaise était présent et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il fit de même et attendit que son parrain prenne la parole.

-Lupin, Blaise voudrait parler avec Drago. Dégage de cette chambre.

-Nous ne sommes pas censés les laisser sans surveillance... Tu le sais mieux que moi Severus. Répondit le loup garou sans trop croire en sa force de persuasion face à la terreur des cachots.

Un regard cinglant de Severus suffit à le faire plier. Suivit par ce dernier, il se leva dans un soupire exagéré et sortit sans un mot. Juste avant de passer la porte il envoya un regard affectueux à Drago qu'il répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

-Il se prend vraiment pour ton pote ce type. Dit Blaise un peu déconcerté.

-T'imagine même pas…

Une fois vraiment seul, Blaise se rua vers son meilleur ami pour lui montrer son nouveau tatouage.

-Regarde comme c'est classe ! Dit-il en retroussant sa manche.

Une forme de biche était dessiné sur son avant bras, elle était en même temps très belle mais très sombre. L'animal regardait vers le haut et semblait vouloir sauter pour se libérer du bras du porteur. C'était une ombre noir mais elle semblait briller et étinceler sur les côtés.

-Et toi ? Va-y montre !

Drago retourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Son petit air dramatique fit sourire Blaise qui était assez rassuré de voir son ami toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même. Mais, connaissant sa fierté de serpentard, il espérait tout de même qu'il allait faire un minimum d'effort.

-A quoi bon. Tout ceci est ridicule.

-Arrête… Montre-moi !

-J'ai pas envie.

-Non mais sérieusement arrête là. Soupira Blaise.

-Mais j'arrête rien du tout. Je dis juste que tout ça, notre situation, c'est du gros n'importe quoi.

-De quoi tu parles Drago ? On a une chance de se racheter, de mener à bien les projets de nos parents. Argumenta-t-il un peu énervé que Drago casse sa bonne humeur.

Sa seule réponse fut un long soupir qui mit tout de suite Blaise encore plus en colère.

\- Aurais-tu juste oublié pourquoi nos parents sont morts ?

Après un petit silence il continua.

-Pour nous protéger. Nous devons tuer leurs assassins. Le Seigneur des... Voldemort. Se reprit-il. Voldemort doit mourir. Dit quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

Drago se leva d'un coup et le contourna dans des gestes rapides.

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? T'es con à ce point alors ! Comment je pourrais, l'espace d'un instant, oublié comment nos parents sont morts. Comment mon père et ma mère se sont sacrifiés pour moi ! Rétorqua-t-il de plus en plus fort.

À son tour, c'est à Blaise de ne pas répondre. Son meilleur ami reprit plus calmement.

-J'y pense constamment Blaise...

La colère du métis descendu instantanément comprenant son mal être grandissant.

-Ce n'est pas ma place ici... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Tout me paraît surréaliste…

Il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, comme s'il était en sucre. Drago se forçait à ne pas craquer, à conserver les larmes qui risquaient de descendre à tout moment le long de ses joues. Blaise lui murmura des dizaines de formules réconfortantes qui ne servaient à rien. Mais le ton de sa voix le rassurait, il était le seul élément qu'il le rattachait à son passé. Son existence prouvait qu'il devait avancer à son tour. Le blondinet se détacha de son étreinte avec lenteur puis se retourna pour essuyer les perles salés sous ses paupières.

-Je me demande parfois où est passé le Drago d'autrefois... Chuchota-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Il est encore là mais il à juste changé. En même temps en l'espace de 24h le Drago et le Blaise ''d'autrefois'' en ont prit plein la gueule ! Dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes...

Un petit sourire ornait désormais ses lèvres. Seul Blaise avait le pouvoir de lui remonter le morale ainsi.

-Aller mon pote ! On va pas se laisser abattre !

Blaise accentua sa phrase par une bonne tape sur l'épaule. (Sensé être virile, supposa Drago).

Au moment où il allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne à laquelle les deux sorciers ne s'attendaient pas.

-Bonsoir les garçons. Comment allez-vous ?

-Euh... Eh bien ça va Mme Weasley... Enfin je crois. Répondit Blaise dans un sourire un peu gêné.

Du côté de Drago, il préférait garder le silence et dans un regard suspicieux il examina cette femme, mère de tous ces démons roux.

-Je voulais venir vous chercher, on mange dans quelques minutes. Je veux absolument que vous vous remplumiez ! J'ai fais une spécialité à la Weasley, un énorme poulet en sauce avec de bonnes pâtes !

Derrière son masque de glace le serpentard restait abasourdie devant sa gentillesse et sa prévenance. Drago avait frappé son fils quelques temps auparavant mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Blaise lui répondit avec tout autant de sympathie. Lui aussi devait éprouver un peu de tendresse envers cette mère de famille qui n'hésitait pas à oublier ses préjugés.

-Nous vous ferons le plaisir de venir alors !

Malfoy lui mit un bon coup de coude pour lui montrer ma désapprobation. Il voyait mal dîner tranquillement avec tous ces aurors qui n'auraient pas hésité à le tuer la veille.

-Toi aussi tu es invité jeune homme ! Dit-elle en le désignant d'un geste de la main. Aller, venez !

Elle disparu ensuite de la pièce comme si elle n'était jamais venu. Blaise le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Un poulet en sauce... Soupira-t-il longuement.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui ! C'est notre chance !

-Je refuse de manger avec des traîtres à leurs sangs, des sangs de bourbes et des hybrides.

-Ravale ta fierté et bouge ton cul princier.

Sur ces belles paroles son meilleur ami sorti à son tour de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Drago ne savait absolument pas quoi faire... Plusieurs fois il commença à partir mais se ravisa pour retourner au centre de la pièce. Soudain il entendit quelques sons provenir du couloir. Il comprit que Blaise parlait à quelqu'un d'autre qui apparemment se dirigeait vers la chambre. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard Lupin apparu avec son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

-Alors tu n'as pas faim ?

Pour seule réponse le ventre du pauvre sorcier émit un horrible grognement. Il baissa la tête un peu gêné et croisa les bras dans une position défensive.

-Un peu...

-Aller vient, je te promets qu'on ne va pas te manger... Le poulet est là pour ça. Dit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à sa hauteur.

-Qui est présent ...? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Severus, Mme Weasley, Harry, Sirius, Blaise et moi.

Le fait qu'il n'y ai pas Ron rassura tout de suite Drago, il était fatigué de se battre.

-Je serais à côté de qui... ?

-De qui tu veux.

-Bon...

Lupin lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à prendre la tête de la marche. Il fit alors quelques pas nerveux puis au moment de sortir de la chambre il prit la parole sans se retourner.

-Je veux être à côté de Severus et de Blaise.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Dit-il après un petit silence.

Drago refusait catégoriquement de passer du temps supplémentaire avec le loup-garou. S'il pouvait l'éviter le plus possible il ne s'en priverait pas. Quant à lui, Remus grimaçait intérieurement. Ce gamin n'allait vraiment pas être facile.


	5. Tout change

**Chapitre 5 : Tout change**

* * *

-Je refuse de sortir.

-Dragoooo... Soupira son meilleur ami. C'est que l'histoire d'une demie heure max !

-Non.

Il croisait les bras avec obstination.

-Aller ça peut pas te faire de mal. Intervint Harry en remettant ses lunettes.

-Le jour où j'aurais besoin de ton avis le balafré je te le ferais savoir.

-Tu vois tous les soucis qu'il me fait ! Il est impossible ce garçon ! Souffla Blaise.

Il s'était resservi une part de poulet et planta sa fourchette dans la chair appétissante. Tout en mâchant il secouait la tête avec obstination. La table à manger était assez grande, plus grande que Drago ne se l'était imaginé. Surtout pour une famille aussi pauvre que les Weasley. On pouvait distinguer deux groupes de discutions. A gauche : Potter, Blaise et Drago. A droite : Black, Severus, Lupin et Mme Weasley. Le blondinet se trouvait vers le milieu de la table, entre Blaise et Severus, comme il l'avait souhaité. Malheureusement il ne réussit pas à s'éloigner du loup-garou qui était juste en face de lui. Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer quelques petits regards de temps en temps, un peu inquiet. De son côté, Severus était en grande discutions (ou plutôt en grande engueulade, comme à son habitude) avec Black sur les propriétés d'une certaine potion dont les plus jeunes ne connaissaient même pas le nom. Mme Weasley ne tenait pas en place et courait partout pour que personne ne manque de rien si bien que plusieurs fois Lupin dû lui demander de s'asseoir pour profiter de la nourriture.

Bien que d'un point de vu extérieur ce repas avait l'air convivial, il n'en n'était rien. Le prince des serpentards soufflait intérieurement devant le sujet de discutions de Blaise qui commençait à faire ami-ami avec Potter. Tout avait commencé par une proposition de Remus qui avait gentiment proposé de sortir demain pour aller acheter quelques affaires. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que Drago n'avait pratiquement rien mise à part les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt à sortir, il pensait sans cesse à ce fameux contrat qu'il avait été obligé de signer de son sang. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre la voix grave de Severus énoncer les quelques lignes fatales.

_'' Les signataires devront impérativement montrer leurs deux avants bras pendant leurs éventuels sorties pour que le monde voit la marque des ténèbres symbolisant leur erreur passé et la marque de l'Ordre symbolisant leur nouvelle vie de servitude auprès de la lumière. ''_

Selon Drago, il était hors de question de s'exhiber au chemin de traverse avec la marque des Ténèbres à découvert. Mais malheureusement pour lui son avis n'était pas partagé de tous.

-Fait pas ta diva Drago, tu vas pas rester indéfiniment dans cette maison ?

Non, juste le temps de la guerre... Pensa-t-il tristement.

-Le sujet est clôt. Arrête Blaise, tu commences à m'énerver. Si tu veux tant y aller, va-y avec Severus mais ça sera sans moi.

Il avait bien conscience de lui parler sèchement mais ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il le bassinait avec ça. Il se tournait en ridicule en le considérant comme un simple enfant alors que d'après son humble avis, Drago avait bien raison de s'énerver ainsi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était fatigué... Cette journée n'en finissait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il était debout depuis plus de 24h. Heureusement que son lit l'attendait bien sagement en haut.

-Mais pourquoi ? T'as peur ? Dit la métisse fois de plus.

C'était la fois de trop. Complètement excédé et ivre de fatigue, il l'attrapa violemment par le col et l'emmena vers son visage pour lui chuchoter avec hargne.

-Si tu veux faire le guignol en exhibant la marque des Ténèbres à des connards de sorciers bourrés de préjugés et prêt à te lancer un avada dès que l'occasion se présente, ne te gène pas, va-y. Mais je t'interdis de me parler de ''peur''. Tu sais comme moi que notre quotidien était rythmé par la peur alors ferme là !

Il le lâcha brusquement et lança un regard froid à Potter qui avait tout entendu. Ce dernier se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire triste. Les autres, étant trop absorbé dans leurs conversations, n'avaient pas remarqué l'altercation qui avait duré quelques secondes. Blaise avait de grands yeux étonné et semblait regretter d'avoir autant insisté. Il se remit droit sur son dossier et baissa les yeux pour regarder son assiette. Le blond n'ayant plus faim, se leva de table, complimenta la cuisine de Mme Weasley et partit sans un mot de plus. Dans l'escalier il pouvait bientôt entendre le silence qui régnait dans la salle à manger puis alors qu'il montait les escaliers il entendit quelques pas le suivre. Tout de suite il reconnu la démarche vive mais timide de l'élu.

Oh non, pas lui. Se dit-il en se dépêchant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte vivement puis, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, quelqu'un toqua.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi. Dit la voix chancelante de Potter.

-Et ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-S'il te plaît...

-Putain Potter dégage !

Malgré ses protestations il ouvrit la porte doucement. Comme si le fait de ne pas faire de bruit lui donnait l'autorisation de rester.

-Bordel... Soupira Drago en le regardant de haut en bas. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Je sais... Je suis un mec collant n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en rigolant.

Le serpentard ne lui répondit pas et attendit qu'il continu en croisant les bras.

-Bon, j'avoue on n'a pas trop commencé dans de bonnes conditions tous les deux.

-Tu parles du moment où t'a refusé ma poignée de main devant tout le monde ?

-Oui enfin… ton père a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois !

-Ton existence à détruit mes parents.

-Tu vas loin là... S'exclama-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Mais c'est la vérité. Répondit Drago froidement.

-Bref, avec des ''si'' on referait le monde ! Là où je veux en venir c'est que… de l'eau à couler sous les ponts et...

-C'est bon t'a fini avec tes expressions à deux balles ? Se moqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

A court d'argument, Harry s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Malfoy resta un peu perturbé devant son attitude mais, comme un automate, il fit de même dans un silence presque religieux. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, il ne trouvait pas Potter particulièrement intéressant et c'était ce genre de personne qui l'incommodait. Mais... en ces temps sombres il avait besoin d'un entourage sain et tout le monde savait que malgré son air de petite victime Harry Potter pouvait être le meilleur des amis. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes où Drago put voir à travers les célèbres pupilles vert une lueur de bonheur. Il lâcha précipitamment sa main et tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Donc... On recommence à zéro ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Harry, répondit en remettant une énième fois ses lunettes.

-Ouais si ça te va.

S'asseyant avec lassitude sur le grand fauteuil de cuire, le serpentard lui lança un regard incertain.

-Blaise ne m'en veux pas ? C'est juste que parfois il peut être exaspérant.

-Non, il a dit que vous vous chamaillez souvent comme ça... Répondit-il en s'adossant près de la fenêtre.

-Oui, c'est ça qui est bien avec lui. Il n'est pas très susceptible.

Après un petit silence, il continua.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dehors...

-Aller et c'est reparti.

-...Mais tu devras bien un jour affronter le monde extérieur.

-Je le sais bien. Souffla-t-il méchant en se mettant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Et la compassion tu sais ce que c'est Potter ?

-Drago... Bien sur je me mets à ta place mais... Si ça peut t'aider je veux bien venir avec toi et Remus.

-Et en quoi ça va améliorer la situation mise à part attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous ? Tous les sorciers verront la marque des ténèbres… et puis franchement, à quoi ça sert d'un point de vue stratégique ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui accordant toute son attention.

-Eh bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me croit mort, non ? Alors pourquoi révéler au monde magique que nous sommes encore vivant Blaise et moi ? Tu sais très bien que la nouvelle se rependra très vite. J'ai l'impression que c'est desservir le sacrifice de mes parents…

Soudain une personne apparue dans la pièce dans des grands mouvements de capes reconnaissables entre milles. Lorsque Potter l'aperçu il se mit à se torde les doigts avec nervosité. Drago se retourna alors pour apercevoir son parrain près de la porte.

-Non au contraire Drago. Dit Severus de sa voix de velours habituel. De cette manière Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura que tout n'est pas en son pouvoir. Qu'il n'est pas omniscient et que son pouvoir sur ses sujets est limité. Comme tu l'as dit, la nouvelle va se reprendre très vite et surtout chez ses sbires qui verront en toi une porte de secoure. C'est un partie prit dangereux mais l'Ordre en à décidé ainsi.

Ce type avait vraiment réponse à tout. Se dit Drago en pensant par association à Hermione.

-En gros... Intervint Potter pour compléter l'analyse de Snape. C'est un grand doigt d'honneur à Voldemort.

-En gros... Souffla la terreur des cachots en plissant les yeux devant l'expression utilisée.

Harry baissa les yeux et bientôt son visage tourna au rouge vif. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Potter avait encore peur de lui ? Il reporta son attention sur son filleul et continua sur le même ton.

-Maintenant que tu fais parti de l'Ordre il serait judicieux que tu mettes tous les membres dans ta poche. Et te montrer avec ta nouvelle marque est le meilleur moyen pour baisser le moral des troupes adverses.

Soudain, Drago se mit à regarder le tatouage qui représentait des yeux de loup sur son poignet. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant au fond de ses pupilles une lueur verte se dessiner. Remarquant son trouble, son parrain s'approcha pour l'observer à son tour mais Malfoy se reprit à temps et le cacha sous sa manche. Harry n'avait absolument rien remarqué, trop concentré sur le terrible professeur des potions. Drago reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je comprends... Alors toi aussi tu penses que cette sortie est une bonne idée ?

Severus le regarda un peu suspicieux à cause du tatouage qu'il cachait sous sa cape mais il lui répondit tout de même.

-Oui, je pense en effet que, pour l'instant, c'est la voix à suivre.

Potter approuva d'un signe de tête. Tout d'un coup, Severus soupira et se retourna assez brutalement.

-Monsieur Zabini cela ne sert à rien d'écouter aux portes si c'est pour vous faire remarquer.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un coup de baguette rapide. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé dévoilant un Blaise devenant rouge comme une pivoine, si cela était possible avec sa couleur de peau. Drago lança un regard blasé à Harry qui se contenta d'émettre un petit rire.

-Désolé... Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Dit-il en voulant se rattraper.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers les autres.

-Eh bien je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire dans mon laboratoire.

Puis il se tourna particulièrement vers le Survivant pour lui lancer d'un ton sévère :

-J'espère pour vous Potter que vous avez récupéré la plante que je vous avez demandé.

-Oui ! Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, on se rejoint là-bas ? Débita-t-il un peu stressé devant le regard inquisiteur de l'autre.

-C'est cela... Chuchota Severus dans un rictus.

C'est dans un gracieux mouvement de cape que le professeur disparu les laissant tous les trois. Le blond croisa les jambes et regarda avec plein d'attention le seul gryffondor dans la pièce.

-Alors comme ça, t'aide mon parrain au labo ?

-Bah ouais... Autant que je me rende utile ici.

Blaise s'approcha lentement et laissa s'échappa un petit rire derrière ses mains.

-Toi ? Depuis quand t'es fort en potions ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être fort pour ramener des ingrédients ! Bon, j'y vais avant de me faire engueuler. À plus les gars.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Harry quitta la pièce dans de grandes enjambés. En effet, il serait lui Drago se dépêcherait de donner les fameux ingrédients à Severus. Déjà qu'en temps normal il était insupportable mais lorsqu'on entrait dans son domaine c'était invivable ! Un silence assez gênant se rependit dans la pièce lorsque les deux garçons se regardèrent. Faisant comme à son habitude, c'est à dire faisant son rancunier, Drago se mit à l'ignorer royalement en se mettant à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Oh je t'en prie Drago ! Fait pas ton petit prince !

Il garda sa bouche close et se renfrogna encore plus.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord... ? Chuchota-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du insister comme ça. Je suis un peu trop brutal des fois...

Malfoy savait que cette réinsertion dans le monde magique comptait beaucoup plus pour Blaise que pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il comprenait parfaitement son comportement de tout à l'heure. Alors, de bonne grâce, il finit par le regarder et sourit devant son air abattu même si en y regardant de plus près on pouvait apercevoir une petite lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux.

-T'es chiant des fois, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouais ouais je sais. Dit Blaise en rigolant. Par contre je vais vite te laisser, je crois que Remus va pas tarder à monter lui aussi.

-Et alors ? Justement me laisse pas avec ce sac à puce ! S'indigna-t-il pendant que son meilleur ami s'en allait.

-Bah ouais mais moi aussi de toute façon je dois aller vers mon sorcier. Si tu me cherche je suis à côté du labo de Severus. Quoi que, lui bizarrement, est beaucoup moins stricte que Lupin…

-Hey attend ! Dit Drago en se levant pour le rattraper.

Il voulait juste lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour la sortie de demain.

-Pourquoi ce type ne prenait jamais le temps de m'écouter. Râla le blond en le poursuivant.

Alors qu'il voulait passer la porte pour le suivre il percuta le torse du loup garou.

-Ah c'est ici que tu te cachais ! S'exclama-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Je ne me cache pas, je suis dans notre chambre...

-C'est juste une expression, détend toi. Continua Lupin en se rendant vers la petite bibliothèque à côté du fauteuil.

Il observa les livres un par un et de temps en temps il lisait une quatrième de couverture avec intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? J'ai entendu pendant le dîner que tu ne souhaitais pas sortir. C'est dommage. Dit-il d'un air vague en feuilletant un livre.

Alors comme ça, il avait entendu la conversation entre Drago et Blaise. Le blondinet en avait marre de ses sens surdéveloppés ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention, il était bien trop attentif.

-C'est ce que je comptais dire à Blaise avant que vous ne me barriez la route. Répondit-il froidement. J'ai changé d'avis.

-Bien ! Dit-il en reposant le bouquin. Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Drago baissa les yeux en pensant à demain au moment où il allait devoir montrer la marque des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir, pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt.

-Tout va bien se passer Drago. J'en suis sur.

Celui-ci lui envoya un de ses regards condescendants mais devant les yeux percents de Remus il lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait sûr de lui.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je te le promets.

Bizarrement cette promesse lui fit du bien. L'attitude décontracté mais à la fois sérieuse de Lupin le rassurait énormément même si jamais Drago ne pourra se l'avouer. C'est vrai qu'en sa présence ainsi que celle de Severus et de Potter il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça rate.

Cette sortie se passera bien. Se dit Malfoy en reprenant espoir.

Cependant, pour l'heure, le jeune serpentard avait d'autres affaires à régler. Il lança un regard mauvais au loup-garou et alla s'asseoir comme précédemment : sur le fauteuil en cuire. Remus continuait de regarder les livres puis dans une petite exclamation il en trouva un à son goût. Drago était énervé au plus au point, il avait l'impression que Remus pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses barrières mentales étaient pourtant impénétrables, personne mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus dans certains cas, n'arrivait à lire ses pensées. Dans des réflexions intenses Drago réfléchissait sur les propriétés du lien qui les unissait maintenant. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce n'était qu'un simple serment inviolable.

Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient de manières resplendissantes. Il aurait voulu se balader tranquillement sous la lune presque pleine ou bien faire un petit vol en balais avant d'aller se coucher.

-Est-ce que je peux encore utiliser un balais ?

-Bien sur que non. Dit Remus comme si c'était une évidence. Peut-être plus tard mais en ce moment il est inconcevable que l'Ordre te donne un parfait moyen de t'enfuir. Tu comprends, tu dois gagner la confiance des gens.

-Je comprends. Répondit-il tout bas.

Un vent de déprime venait de passer à travers la chambre. Malfoy était fatigué, lassé.

-Ce fut une longue journée Drago, entre le procès qui nous à occupé le début de la nuit, le contrat et ce long dîner... J'ai même peur que le jour arrive avant que nous arrivions au lit.

Il avait raison pour une fois. Le sorcier se leva donc comme un somnambule et enleva sa lourde cape. Mais tout d'un coup, il se figea devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait presque oublié un tout petit détail.

-Je refuse de partager mon lit, surtout avec une créature telle que vous ! Dit-il de plus en plus fort.

-Tu ne va pas recommencer... C'est ça ou tu dors par terre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Moi ! Dormir par terre ?! Mais vous êtes devenu complètement fou !

Il haussa les épaules et lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Il bailla longuement puis posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Tamisant la lumière à l'aide de magie sans baguette, il se leva pour se déshabiller. Il retira tout d'abord son vieux pull puis son tee-shirt. Se penchant pour enlever son pantalon, Drago se tourna vivement dans un automatisme.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Balbutia-t-il terriblement gêné.

-Bah je vais au lit.

-En caleçon ?

-Eh bien oui, je vais pas dormir avec mon pantalon. Il est déjà assez usé comme ça.

Remarquant la position du plus jeune il arrêta tout mouvement et se gratta la tête.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

Après quelques secondes de silence où Drago n'osait ni répondre ni se retourner il reprit dans un rire mi-moqueur mi-gêné.

-Aaahh je vois... Tu dois être très pudique... Pardonne moi mais je n'ai pas de pyjamas, je dors tout le temps comme ça.

Le silence se fit encore dans la pièce. Le serpentard ne semblait pas du tout enclin à dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lupin, un peu mal à l'aise aussi, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à cette partie du contrat.

-Mais comment tu faisais dans les vestiaires des hommes ? Tu faisais bien du quittitch ?

-C'est pas pareil ! Siffla Drago mauvais.

Ce dernier entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un lit qui grince et en conclu que le loup-garou s'était couché.

-C'est bon tu peux te retourner je suis bien caché. Dit Lupin toujours avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se foutait de ma gueule putain. Pensa fortement Drago.

Il se retourna brutalement et lui envoya un regard mauvais.

-Je ne suis pas pudique, je n'aime regarder que de belles choses. Nuance.

-D'accord, fais comme tu le sens. Lui répondit-il avec un air désintéressé. Si tu préfère regarder des torses de ton âge c'est ton choix.

-Que… Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit… Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était des torses que je voulais regarder ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai...

-Oui oui, aller je voudrais dormir...

Il se mit sur le côté et éteignit d'un coup de baguette magique la lampe principale qui était accroché au plafond. Il fit de même pour la lampe de chevet de son côté, seule celle de Drago était restée allumé. Le manque de lumière donnait à la chambre une atmosphère intime qui rendait le blond encore plus mal à l'aise.

Se doucher avec des mecs de son âge ça passait… Même s'il avait toujours détesté ces moments post-match. Mais devoir dormir avec un type qui était loup-garou ! Premièrement c'était un homme et deuxièmement… c'était un putin de loup-garou ! UN LOUP-GAROU !

De côté, il ne voyait que le dos musclé de Lupin qui semblait parfaitement immobile et déjà endormie. Cependant, Drago était presque sûr qu'il devait guetter chacun de ses mouvements. Mais la réalité était tout autre, Remus dormait vraiment à point fermé. Malfoy fronça les sourcils, un peu indécis de la marche à suivre. Il fit donc comme son homologue et commença à se déshabiller avec la terrible crainte que l'autre se retourne. Voyant le pantalon basse qualité de l'hybride au sol il eut confirmation : il dormait bien en sous vêtement. Dévoilant son torse blanc Drago n'osait pas enlever le reste. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir à moitié nu avec un loup-garou !

Il se mit rapidement sous les couvertures et éteignit la lampe. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, les rayons de la lune perçaient un peu les nuages donnant un côté lugubre aux murs. La nuit allait être courte, il devait vite m'endormir pour récupérer un maximum. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit puis il sentit le sommeil tant attendu le capturer dans ses griffes cauchemardesques.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il sentit immédiatement quelque chose de chaud sous ses doigts. La nuit n'était pas encore finie.

Combien de temps ais-je dormis ? Pensa-t-il encore à moitié endormie. Il était contre quelque chose de tellement doux… Il releva de quelques centimètres sa tête pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec son ancien professeur.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Son cri percent fit réveiller Lupin en sursaut.

-Que... Quoi ? Qu.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Dit-il encore dans le coaltar.

Tombé par terre, Drago se releva avec un mal de dos à toute épreuve.

-Putain Drago, il est cinq heures du matin... Même la nuit tu gueules... Soupira l'hybride en s'étendant de tout son long.

Drago était bien trop sous le choc pour relever les critiques de Lupin.

Mon Dieu je viens de me réveiller sur le torse de… par Merlin. Chuchota-t-il tout bas. Sur le torse d'un homme. Sur le torse de Lupin.

Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer. S'emmêlant encore plus les cheveux, il se gratta la tête en essayant de voir le jeune sorcier qui était encore par terre. Une tête blonde dépassa soudainement du lit. Malfoy avaient des yeux fous, il scruta le gryffondor avec force mais un peu chamboulé, son regard se finit sur son torse découvert. Il lui avait touché les abdominaux pendant combien de temps durant la nuit ?!

Par Merlin… Répéta-t-il un peu choqué.

Avec force, il râler une fois de plus.

-Hors de question que je dorme une seconde de plus avec vous ! Cria-t-il en prenant son oreiller.

En quelques enjambés furieuses il se mit sur le fauteuil de cuir et essaya de trouver une position un minimum agréable.

-Comme tu veux... Dit l'autre sans comprendre sa crise d'hystérie.

Celui-ci se rendormit presque en quelques secondes si on se fiait au ralentissement de sa respiration. Mais l'esprit paranoïaque de Drago lui disait que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Dans quel but ? Il n'en savait rien... Mais il avait l'impression qu'une forte fièvre venait altérer ses réflexions. Après une heure il s'endormit enfin, son dernier regard se fondit sur la silhouette allongé dans le lit d'en face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soudainement, les lueurs du soleil levant lui brûlèrent les yeux.

-Aahh... Soupira-t-il en sentant les rayons lui picoter la rétine. Ma vie est un enfeeeer...

-Aller on se lève la belle au bois dormant ! Dit la voix essoufflée de Lupin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux il vit le loup-garou en train de faire quelques pompes à côté du lit.

-Vous avez du courage...

Celui-ci se releva et étira son dos par l'arrière. Il était encore torse nu mais il avait eu la décence de porter un pantalon. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient au coin de ses pectoraux, combiné à ses cicatrices cela lui donnait encore plus un aspect sauvage. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille et à la lumière du jour je pouvais voir avec détail chacune de ses petites mèches blondes foncées.

-Je ne suis plus très jeune, je préfère m'entretenir un peu pour affronter les méchants. Dit-il dans un sourire ironique. Si tu veux tu pourrais m'accompagner ce matin. Je m'entraîne dans une salle à côté. Je ne suis pas le seul mais c'est mon horaire habituel.

Drago ne répondit pas, sa proposition lui paraissait insensée. Ils n'étaient pas proche, ils n'étaient pas de bons amis, fallait vraiment qu'il se le fourre dans le crâne ! En se levant, toute la colonne vertébrale de Drago lui criait son mauvais choix de la veille. Une terrible douleur lui cilla le dos, il en tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur ses genoux.

-Hey ça va ? Demanda Lupin inquiet.

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de dormir dans de telles conditions.

Il ponctua sa phase d'un regard froid puis se releva lentement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui tombe du lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Je ne suis pas tombé ! Enfin si... Mais il y avait une raison !

-Et laquelle ? Dit-il surpris.

-Rien.

En voyant qu'il était encore torse nu Malfoy rougit légèrement et se détourna. Il chercha sa chemise quelques minutes quand il eu l'idée de regarder sous le lit. Enfin trouvée, il se mit à quatre pattes et se cambra le plus possible pour aller chercher la dite chemise. Lupin, en train de s'habillait de sa chemise reprisée, se retourna pour voir ce que trafiquait son ancien élève.

-Mais aller, vient…

Les fesses en l'air, Drago agitait son bras pour tenter d'attraper le vêtement. Remus détourna vite le regard, un peu gêné. Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur un endroit un peu mal venu et le loup se sentait un peu agité. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et se rendit compte qu'il avait mal attaché ses boutons de chemise. Il soupira puis se mordit les lèvres un peu soucieux. Il se retourna une fois de plus pour observer quelques secondes le serpentard. Toujours par terre, il était maintenant totalement allongé, la tête sous le lit.

-Je l'a voit. Dit Drago dans un dernier effort.

-Bon tu l'attrapes ta foutu chemise ?! Dit Remus excédé.

Surprit de son ton, Drago se cogna le crâne en voulant se relever. Il se redressa finalement, la fameuse chemise en main.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête dans une grimace.

Il entendit le loup-garou marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Quoi ?

Lupin, sans rien n'ajouter, partit vers la salle de bain. Un fois la porte claquée, Drago entendit la voix étouffée du sorcier.

-J'ai dit que j'allais prendre une douche. Débita-t-il rapidement.

On pouvait bientôt entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Drago pesta contre la mauvaise humeur de son homologue. Il s'habilla en vitesse puis se mit à la fenêtre comme à son habitude. En y réfléchissant Malfoy se rappela que la lune allait bientôt se faire pleine, ça devait avoir un impact direct sur l'humeur de Lupin. Haussant les épaules, il alla s'étendre sur le lit pour essayer de récupérer le peu d'énergie qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir cette nuit. En sentant le matelas confortable sous ses reins, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas dormir toutes les nuits sur le fauteuil. Son corps ne le supportera pas. Il devait forcement avoir un sort qui permettait de séparer le lit en deux.

En se rappelant de cette nuit, Drago plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Comment il avait pu se retrouver sur le torse de Lupin ?! Drago avait toujours affronté les épreuves avec indifférence, alors pourquoi tout cela le rendait hors de lui ? Il n'était pas très doué dans ce type de domaine, il avait pourtant 18 ans mais il n'avait encore dormit avec personne. (Mis à part ses parents et maintenant Lupin). Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. En réalisant l'évidence il soupira fortement. Cette guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la noblesse du sang, tout cela l'avait éjecté de sa propre adolescence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu déjà 40 ans mais en fin de compte il ne connaissait rien à l'aspect social de la vie. Ses pensées se tournèrent sans savoir pourquoi vers Poudlard. Il pensa à ses stupides camarades de classes, à bien y réfléchir il n'aimait presque personne. Il plissa les yeux en pensant à Pansy. Elle ne l'avait jamais trop attiré, trop collante, trop chiante. Et les autres filles qui lui couraient après pour sa beauté ou sa fortune n'étaient que des idiotes sans intérêt. Une fois, Drago s'était fait draguer par un garçon, sur le moment il n'avait pas réagit. Lorsque la nouvelle s'était rependue dans l'école, Malfoy l'avait retrouvé puis, dans un excès de colère, il l'avait frappé. C'était assez rare qu'il en vienne aux mains et encore aujourd'hui il s'en voulait énormément. C'était une réaction totalement stupide et indigne de lui. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il fallait à la famille Malfoy un héritier, la question d'une possible homosexualité était exclue. Il n'avait jamais pu penser à ce genre de chose : aux filles, à l'amour. Son esprit avait été bien trop occupé par la guerre et la peur que lui inspirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il avait tout le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Sans baguette, sans balais, sans magie, Drago n'avait plus trop l'occasion d'être sur bouqué.

-La douche est libre. Dit Lupin d'un ton froid.

Drago sursauta brusquement.

-D'accord je...

Le loup-garou claqua la porte de la chambre, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

-Hey on se calme toutou... Chuchota le blond pour lui même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné il ne vit que Severus et Potter assit face à face. L'un buvant son café bien noir et l'autre son chocolat chaud. D'un mouvement de tête Drago dit bonjour à son parrain qui semblait ennuyé par les questions frénétiques du plus jeune. Préparant à son tour un bon thé vert, le blond tendit l'oreille pour entendre le bavardage incessant du balafré.

-Et du coup la potion d'hier comment c'est possible qu'elle ait atteint cette couleur ? A cause de la racine de bambou ? Je croyais que c'était pour rendre vénéneux la sauce soja de la potion d'invisibilité ? Au fait, pourquoi avez vous coupé en dé et non en lamelles les morceaux de...

-Potter ! Coupa Severus excédé. Il est sept heure du matin ! Voulez vous bien la fermer un peu !

Drago sourit intérieurement et se rendit à côté du pauvre gryffondor. Une fois assit, il adopta un ton compatissant et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Severus ! Commença-t-il faussement indigné. Laisse ce pauvre Harry tranquille ! Il est juste curieux, cela devrait te rendre heureux de voir un ancien élève s'intéresser autant à ta matière ?

Le concerné lui envoya un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur son café.

-Toi qui te plaignais sans arrêt qu'il n'écoutait rien... Rajouta le serpentard l'air de rien.

-Vous parliez de moi à Drago... ?

Les yeux du balafré se firent bizarre, presque brillant et lorsque les mots de Drago atteignirent les oreilles du pauvre professeur il recracha son restant de café sur la table. Son filleul éclata de rire devant sa tête mortifié. Mme Weasley arriva exactement à ce moment là et, d'un goût de baguette, nettoya le liquide.

-M. Snape ! Je vous prie de ne pas salir toute la maison !

Ce dernier siffla de mécontentement et partit de la pièce dans un mouvement de cape. Il bouscula Lupin, Blaise et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver dans la pièce. L'hilarité de Drago n'arrivait pas à se stopper si bien qu'Harry le rejoignit rapidement. Une fois calmé le blond remarqua le silence surprit qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous le regardaient avec une lueur à la fois de stupéfaction mais aussi de satisfaction.

-Eh bien tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris Drago. Rigola à son tour Lupin.

Son visage se figea instantanément et comme son parrain précédemment, il sortit de la pièce avec son thé.

Bande de tarés… Pensa-t-il de mauvaise fois.

Harry rigola encore quelque minute puis termina son chocolat.

-Alors ? Il se plaît ici ? Demanda Hermione en le rejoignant à la table.

Blaise fit de même, tout en regardant de plus près le livre que tenait la sorcière.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Dit Harry sans conviction.

Granger réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est compliqué…

-Et toi Blaise ?

-Ouais c'est sympa ici ! Les couleurs sont un peu trop gryffondor pour moi mais ça reste convenable.

Les trois sorciers rigolèrent doucement.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien par la suite. Reprit le métisse un peu plus sérieusement.

-Oui, j'espère aussi…

Harry baissa la tête, un peu abattu par le futur qu'il devinait dangereux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago montait rapidement l'escalier mais au moment où il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre il ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il retourna sur ses pas pour aller au laboratoire de Severus. Il toqua plusieurs fois puis entra le sourire aux lèvres.

-DRAGO ! Cria son parrain énervé. Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise d'entrer que lorsque je te le dit !

Il ne répondit pas et observa le fameux labo avec intérêt. Il était très spacieux et semblait complet. Un large plan de travail était au centre de la pièce noir où on pouvait voir une multitude de fioles fumantes. Derrière Snape, qui était en train de travailler au fon de la salle, il y avait de grandes étagères collaient au mur. De nombreuses potions étiquetées de toutes les couleurs étaient disposées avec soin.

-C'est cool que Potter te laisse une partie de sa maison pour ça.

-Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le choix. L'Ordre a besoin de mes potions.

Drago observa attentivement les ustensiles qui étaient dans l'évier. Il se déplaçait lentement, essayant de voir quelle mixture son parrain était en train de préparer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Pesta méchamment Severus. Si c'est pour me poser des questions aux sujets de l'Ordre…

-Oui. J'ai beaucoup de questions. Depuis combien de temps tu es à leurs services?

-Drago je ne peux rien te dire. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

Après un long silence, Drago reprit la parole avec une soiffe terrible de vérité.

-J'avais confiance en toi ! Comment tu peux me laisser dans le doute comme ça !

Le sorcier semblait extrêmement concentré si bien qu'on pouvait voir ses sourcils encore plus froncé qu'habituellement.

-Je te le jure, je te dirai tout. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai pour ordre de rien te dévoiler, je suis désolé.

Drago baissa la tête très déçu. Il avait tellement de questions sans réponses. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait c'était comme si sa tête lui tournait, tout lui semblait vagues et impersonnel. En voyant l'air fatigué de son parrain, Drago comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation.

-Sev' ! Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui. Maintenant part.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant ! C'est moi le plus jeune ici.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'ajouter un ingrédient à sa préparation. Malfoy s'approcha encore plus et s'accouda nonchalamment à la table. Severus ne leva pas les yeux sur lui mais Drago pouvait très bien sentir sa contrariété à son approche. Drago avait quelque chose d'autre en tête, quelque chose de très risqué. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder ça avec son parrain mais pour un peu détendre l'atmosphère il préféra partir sur un sujet léger. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait embêter son parrain !

-Est-ce que... Commença-t-il pas trop sur d'employer les bon mots. Est-ce que Potter t'aide beaucoup au labo ?

Il se figea quelques instants puis répondit d'une voix naturelle.

-Oui mais plus pour le moment. Je vais lui dire d'arrêter de venir ici.

-Pourquoi ?

Il réfléchissait un long moment puis me répondit platement.

-Il me dérange dans mes recherches.

Drago acquiesça la tête mollement et haussa les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la désagréable impression que son parrain lui cachait quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait répliquer il entendit quelques coups vers la porte.

-Qui sait ? Cria Severus énervé d'être autant dérangé dans son antre.

-C'est moi. Dit la voix de Lupin.

Les deux serpentards soufflèrent en même temps puis Severus lui intima d'entrer. Le loup-garou fit deux pas dans le laboratoire puis les virent au loin.

-Nous voudrions allez au chemin de traverse, Severus tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui oui, j'arrive.

Un énorme poids tomba sur les épaules de Drago, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Il sentit tout son sang quitter le haut de son corps. Une faiblesse le prit mais heureusement il eut le temps de s'accrocher à la table. Snape remarqua aisément son malaise mais n'en dit rien, préférant passer ses inquiétudes sous silence.

-Drago tu viens ? Demanda le loup-garou de sa voix chaleureuse.

Encore plus pâle, Drago lui répondit d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr.


	6. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 6 : Le chemin de Traverse**

* * *

Marchant d'un pas à peu près sûr de lui, Drago longeait les rues du chemin de Traverse accompagné de Blaise, Severus, Remus et Harry. Comme il se l'était imaginé, tous les sorciers et sorcières de la rue les regardaient. Drago ressentait une certaine tristesse, bien qu'il voulait restait fort, c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de faire comme si rien n'était. Ignorant les regards de mépris et de haine, Blaise et Drago se dirigèrent vers les boutiques. Heureusement qu'ils étaient accompagnés, Drago était bien heureux d'avoir les autres sorciers à ses côtés. Dès l'arrivé du Survivant son cœur semblait s'être allégé considérablement. L'avoir à côté de lui n'avait jamais été aussi reposant. La compagnie de son parrain lui donnait aussi beaucoup de courage même s'il était encore considéré pour beaucoup de sorciers comme un mange-mort.

-Nous devrions déjà aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Dit Lupin.

Le loup-garou avait le sourire aux lèvres, contrairement à nous tous. Le reste du groupe restait sur ses gardes tout en observant chaque passant qui nous croisait, lui semblait se complaire dans cette petite sortie. Drago était passablement énervé de le voir aussi confiant. Alors que lui était totalement pétrifié par le stress, Remus était d'une joie de vivre insupportable. Pourtant, ce dernier était comme le reste du groupe. Cependant il essayait tout de même de garder un semblant de bonne humeur malgré cette situation inconfortable. Il voyait bien que Drago le regardait méchamment mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal.

-Très bien. Clama Sev' en dirigeant le groupe vers une boutique de prêt à porter pour sorcier.

En voyant l'enseigne décrépie Drago stoppa net sa marche.

-Euh... Excusez moi mais je n'entrerai pas la dedans.

Tous se retournèrent avec un air surpris mise à part son parrain qui ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. De sa voix sévère il grogna quelques mots :

-Drago. Si tu veux que ton jus de citrouille ne soit pas empoisonné dans les jours qui suivent, tu vas rentrer dans cette boutique.

Le blondinet croisa les bras avec obstination et leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Attend, c'est pas moi qui t'entraîne dans une boutique de pauvre.

Blaise comprit très vite la situation puisque lui aussi venait d'une famille assez noble.

-Oh non s'il te plaît Drago ! C'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche !

-Attend tu plaisantes Blaise ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda le loup-garou un peu à côté de la plaque.

-Notre cher Drago ne veut pas entrer dans une boutique de classe moyenne... Soupira Blaise.

-De classe moyenne ? C'est un vrai nid de prolétaire !

Potter restait silencieux comme d'habitude et ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer dans la conversation. Son regard restait préoccupé par la rue et les ombres qui passaient par là. Toujours aussi prudent, Harry voulait à tout prit éviter le drame. Lupin leva les yeux au ciel devant la réponse ridicule de Drago. Pour appuyer ses propos ce dernier reprit d'une voix un peu plus délicate, souhaitant convaincre les autres de partir d'ici.

-Écoutez, je suis un Malfoy ! Voyons… Je suis pas non plus le dernier pecnot du coin. Il y a plein de magasins hautes coutures qui seraient ravis de me revoir. Je suis un de leurs plus fidèles clients. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'avec tout l'argent que j'ai investit dans leurs pulls en cachemires ils...

-DRAGO ! Cria Severus.

Blaise et Potter sursautèrent et reporta toute leurs attention sur lui. Drago aussi, complètement déconcerté, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer directement. Lupin baissa la tête un peu fatigué de la situation.

-Sev' pas la peine de...

-Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter.

Le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux centimètres de lui. Le toisant de toute sa hauteur il lui lança un regard dangereux.

-Tu ne fais plus la loi ici tu as comprit ? Nous n'avons pas les moyens de t'offrir tout ce que tes parents pouvaient te donner. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, c'est même exceptionnel que nous pouvons encore acheter des choses aussi futiles que des vêtements. Tu dois te comporter comme un adulte responsable, comme un sorcier de la résistance, et non comme l'enfant gâté que tu as toujours été. Nous prenons des risques de nous promener ainsi au chemin de Traverse alors ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit de faire sa diva. Hier a été une très longue journée alors je voudrais que celle ci soit un peu plus légère.

Il laissa planer un petit silence où Drago put déglutir difficilement.

-Tu me comprends ?

Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise son filleul détourna le regard un peu honteux de son comportement. Il reprit un air supérieur pour essayer de garder une contenance.

-Drago ?

-Oui oui.

Severus fit volte face et entra dans la boutique sans une hésitation. Potter le suivit après un dernier regard contrit vers Drago puis Blaise fit de même en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Seul Lupin attendait sa réaction, ses prunelles caramel rivaient sur lui.

-Quoi ? Vous aussi vous voulez m'engueuler ? Demanda-t-il acide.

-Pas la peine.

Sans une réponse de plus il entra à son tour dans le magasin. Drago avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déçu lui aussi. Il soupira et se recoiffa légèrement, par automatisme. Avec difficulté, il admit en son fort intérieur qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de le pourrir comme ça devant les autres, surtout devant le loup-garou qui allait le prendre encore plus pour un gamin. Renfrogné, il prit une longue inspiration et entra dans l'antre pathétique mais non moins nécessaire. Il découvrit Potter au loin prendre quelques vêtements pour Blaise. Severus, lui, attendait avec un livre dans les mains à côté d'une cabine d'essayage, laissant les autres sorciers faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Drago fit quelques pas dans la boutique et commença à repérer des vêtements qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, n'être pas fait en matières synthétiques.

Après quarante cinq minutes d'essayage intempestif Drago se posa sur un tabouret, exténué. Alors que dans son ancienne vie, le shopping était un de ses passes temps préférés, ici c'était carrément l'enfer. Les vêtements étaient tous les mêmes et ne semblaient pas du tout épouser les formes de son torse et de ses hanches. Et évidemment, ce genre de boutique ne faisait pas du sur mesure...

Drago avait tout de même prit quelques pulls et pantalons. Les sous-vêtements en polystyrène étaient empilés sur le tas de chemises qu'il avait essayé. Essayant une énième cape, le jeune homme semblait indécis sur la marche à suivre. Il ne savait pas trop si l'habit lui allait ou pas. Normalement son sens de l'esthétique était très pointu mais pour lui, tous ces vêtements étaient les mêmes. Il lui fallait un autre avis même s'il trouvait cette cape encore pire que les autres. En parcourant les rayons mal éclairé, il ne trouvait plus Harry et Blaise. Ce magasin était bien plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. À côté de la cabine se trouvait Severus mais il n'osait pas aller lui parler après la scène de tout à l'heure. De plus, le sens esthétique de son parrain n'était sans doute pas très poussé. En y repensant, Drago avait toujours vu Severus en noir. Mise à part à noël où il faisait un effort assez conséquent et venait en gris foncé. Au loin, Drago entendit Remus rire de bon cœur. Les autres étant introuvables il émit un petit grognement et se dirigea vers lui.

A peine à dix mètre de lui son corps se crispa comme de la glace. Drago haussa les sourcils, un peu moqueur devant le spectacle qu'offrait le loup-garou. En pleine conversation avec une jeune femme, assez séduisante devait se l'avouer Drago, Lupin semblait passer un excellent moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune sorcier semblait jaloux de Remus, jaloux d'être mis de côté. Lui aussi aurait voulu parler à une jolie fille. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de passer à côté de sa vie ? Drago eut une grosse bouffée de chaleur et dans des pas non réfléchit il se pointait devant le couple improvisé.

-Ahahah ! Non je vous crois pas ! Rigola la vendeuse en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Eh si ! Ce n'est que pure vérité je vous le jure ! Répondit Lupin en levant la main droite lui aussi en riant.

-Je ne vais pas contredire la parole d'un professeur de Poudlard... Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

L'hybride se gratta la tête un peu gêné mais très heureux de l'attention de la jeune femme. Drago fronçait les sourcils en voyant que l'autre sorcier ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

C'était qui cette bécasse ? Se demanda le blond en la regardant de haut en bas.

Bizarrement, l'avant bras droit de Drago lui grattait de plus en plus. En frottant avec obstination, il prit la parole d'une voix acide.

-Professeur ? Lui ?

Lupin tourna la tête vers lui un peu surprit de l'entendre.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer des capes ?

-Si mais je voulais vous voir. Vous et votre très chère amie. Dit-il ironiquement en lançant un regard à la vendeuse.

-Lucie. Se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Drago baissa le regard et observa avec dégoût la main tendue.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je venais voir mon _ancien _professeur. Il est venu avec moi pour choisir des capes, voyez vous.

Elle retira sa main un peu mal à l'aise devant son attitude et lança un regard de détresse à Lupin.

-Voyons Drago ça ne se fait...

-Mais je vois que vous êtes en charmante compagnie. Le coupa-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Alors je vais vous laisser.

Le serpentard fit quelques mètres pour partir mais avant de tirer sa révérence il se tourna une dernière fois.

-Au fait, professeur. J'ai votre potion tue-loup pour la prochaine pleine lune. Buvez la cette fois ci ! La dernière fois ça s'est finit par un licenciement de Poudlard.

Il partit dignement, juste avant de voir l'expression horrifiée de la jeune femme.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez professeur là-bas ! Cria-t-elle indignée.

-Je... Non... Au fait je l'étais...

-Ah non ne me touchez pas espèce de monstre !

-Mais... Tout allait bien avant que...

-Vous êtes un loup-garou ! Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me parler !

La vendeuse s'en alla presque en courant pour rejoindre l'arrière salle. Observant de loin la mine décomposée de l'hybride Drago émit un petit rire de satisfaction. De retour dans la cabine d'essayage, il regarda son reflet dans la glace assez fier de lui. Deux yeux d'un bleu glacé le fixaient longuement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi méchant mais cela lui faisait un grand bien !

-La tête qu'avait Lupin… J'aurais dû prendre une photo !

Drago se retourna pour ferma les rideaux de la cabine. Soudain, il vit Remus se tourner dans tous les sens pour le chercher. Précipitamment, Drago tendit la main pour saisir le rideau afin de se cacher. Mais avant de pouvoir agir, les regards des deux sorciers se croisèrent.

-Merde.

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, le loup-garou se précipita dans de grandes enjambés vers lui. Le serpentard ferma les rideaux avec force mais deux secondes plus tard Lupin les rouvrit brutalement. Leurs visages face à face Drago referma le rideau encore une fois. L'autre sorcier râla avec force puis répéta l'action. Leurs numéros durèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago abandonne toute lutte, fatigué physiquement.

-Non mais tu m'as fait quoi au juste ? Demanda Remus un peu énervé.

\- Excusez-moi, vous dîtes _professeur_ ?

-Oh ne fait pas le malin avec moi ! Tu m'as complètement cassé mon...

-Votre quoi ?! Dit-il abruptement en l'interrompant. Votre nouveau plan-cul ?

-Je... De quoi ? Non ! Nous discutions, c'est tout ! Dit-il complètement perdu par les propos du plus jeune.

-Eh bien restez avec elle.

Drago se retourna brusquement faisant mine de s'occuper de sa cape. Mais l'autre n'abandonna pas l'affaire pour autant et entra dans la cabine tout en refermant les rideaux derrière lui.

-Hey, ça veux dire quoi tout ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua à faire semblant de se regarder dans le miroir.

\- Drago, regarde-moi. Dit Lupin en lui prenant le bout de tissus des mains. Si tu veux me parler de quelque chose tu peux. Je suis ton sorcier attitré, je suis là pour ça.

Drago haussa les sourcils, un peu amer. Alors il ne se souciait de lui juste à cause de ce stupide contrat ?

-Enfin... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Bafouilla le sorcier en se rendant compte de sa maladresse. Je voulais juste...

-Sortez de ma cabine, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Tu exagères…

Après un petit silence où leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas à travers la glace, il consentit à partir.

-D'accord.

La mine un peu sombre il rouvrit les rideaux et dans une dernière parole il partit.

-J'aime bien la couleur de cette cape, ça change du vert que tu portes.

Seul dans le minuscule espace, Drago observait la couleur bleu du vêtement. Son avant bras lui fit subitement mal et lorsqu'il remonta sa manche l'horreur le frappa. Les deux grands yeux de loup du tatouage étaient emprunt d'une couleur verte foncée. Le jaune avait totalement disparue laissant Drago totalement submergé par le regard féroce du loup.

-Drago, tu viens ? Demanda Blaise à côté de la cabine.

Un sentiment de tristesse profonde lui tordit les entrailles pendant quelques instants. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Reprenant ses esprits, il soupira longuement et partit de la cabine.


End file.
